Poppy and the phantom
by Jpbake
Summary: Phantom of the opera parody. Poppy is a young troll with dreams of making it big on the stage. When she gets her opportunity she soon finds herself the obsession of a mysterious masked figure previously thought to be a myth. Contains the songs from the award winning Broadway play. Rated T
1. Prologue

**Hello fan fiction world, as promised here is my Phantom of the Opera adaption Poppy and the Phantom. Now this will be different from all my other stories and adaptions because I am going to try to make this a artistic visual for your mind. What I mean like that is when i write the songs for the story I will also be explaining in detail the many visuals that i imagined during those numbers in order to give this the feel of Broadway. Because when you tackle Broadway you either go big or go home am i right?**

 **Also I will be trying to mix the Broadway version with the movie in order to make this as epic as possible. So get in your seats and deluxe suites, it's show time. *sits in director's chair and grabs bullhorn* Lights camera, action!**

 **(Prologue)**

 ***Jpbake Walks up on stage wearing a tux, talks to audience, holding a conductor stick in my hand*** _Hello everyone, today's story is a musical about a young girl named Poppy who dreams of making big time on the opera stage. But once she gets her big opportunity and quickly rises to fame she soon finds herself being the obsession of a mysterious, disfigured masked musical genius who lives in the labyrinth underneath the opera stage. It is a story of drama, romance and suspense as Poppy tries to discover the secrets behind the masked figure. This is "Poppy and the Phantom."_

 ***Turns to a orchestra of bergens and starts to conduct the opening number***

 **(Opening credits start to roll across the screen as the opening number plays. The cast's name appears over a shot of a fallen chandelier**

 _ **Anna Kendrick as Poppy**_

 _ **Justin Timberlake as Branch  
Russell Brand as Creek **_

_**Gwen Stefani as Suki**_

 _ **James Cordon as Biggie**_

 _ **Ron Funches as Cooper**_

 _ **Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille**_

 _ **Walt Dohrn as Smidge**_

 _ **and Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond**_

 _ **(**_ **Opening theme continue to play as we now cut to a shot of a snowy grave yard where a tombstone with a weeping angel lays covered in snow**

 _ **A Jpbake Production in association with  
**_

 _ **POPPY AND THE PHANTOM**_

 _ **Written published and produced by Jpbake**_

 _ **Music written and composed by Sir Andrew Lloyd Weber**_

 _ **Based off the award winning Broadway musical Phantom of the opera.**_

 ***Music stops and the curtains open***

 **(Act one scene one. Paris 1933)**

A car pulls up in front of the old opera house. As the car parked a small young purple troll with green hair hopped out and excitedly ran to get a glimpse of the opera house.

"Hurry mom, hurry Grandma Poppy." The little eight year old troll girl said

"Whoa easy there Rosie." Poppy. a Older female pink troll said as she stepped out of the car, her hair was mostly white now with only strands of her original pink color remaining. "I'm seventy two here, not as fast as I once was."

"Rosie slow down!" Rosie's mother, A scarlet troll with Sapphire blue hair called out, stepping out of the car

"Ah, kids will be kids, Scarlett" Poppy said "I remember when you had that much energy back when you were her age.

A second child stepped out of the car, this one a blue troll with splatters of different other colors covering most of her skin and hair, the colors where actually birth marks but due to they way they where splattered against her skin and hair it actually looked like she had a little to much fun painting. This was Rosie's best friend Harper who after asking her own parents if she could join Rosie on her family vacation, was given permission as long as she didn't wander off and get lost.

"Hey Rosie wait up," Harper called out "Don't even think about going in there without me."

"Kids these days." A older blue troll said, whose hair was also mostly grey due to age, he also sported a grey goatee. "Can't wait up for their elders. When did they lose respect for the elderly."

"I think I remember you once getting in trouble for trying to walk across a old unstable bridge when we were kids Branch." Poppy replied

"Yeah and my grandma gave me the biggest whipping I ever got with a tree limb and I never did it again." Branch replied. Poppy just giggled as she walked to join the two kids and Scarlett.

"Ooh do you think we will get to see the phantom if we get inside." Rosie said

"Rosie, you know the phantom was just a myth, the opera house got shut down because of a fire." Harper replied

"Yeah but who do you think started the fire?"

"Rosie, Harper is right," Scarlett replied "The phantom was just a myth, and besides even if he was real that was over fifty years ago, I'm sure the phantom would be long dead by now."

"Actually daughter the phantom was indeed real." Poppy replied joining the trio. "I met him with my own eyes."

"You met the phantom?" Rosie squealed with excitement.

"Mom are you serious?" Scarlett asked "You never mentioned anything about him when I was a kid."

"Ooh, how was he," Rosie asked "Was he dangerous, was it true that he had death traps set throughout the castle and had a magic lasso? Did he kill anybody? Did he try to kill you and you escape?"

"Rosie, don't ask those type of questions to your grandma!" Scarlett scolded

"No he didn't try to kill me," Poppy laughed "In fact he was actually pretty obsessed with me."

"Obsessed?" Harper asked "Like what type of obsessed, like romantically?"

"Poppy dear do you think it is a wise idea to be telling the kids this story?" Branch asked

"Oh come on grandpa Branch," Rosie said, hugging Branch's leg and giving Branch the wide eyes "Let grandma Poppy tell the story "PLEEAASEE!"

"They'll be fine." Poppy giggled giving in to her granddaughter. Why don't you go set up a picnic for our lunch."

"Okay," Branch gave in walking back to the car to set up for lunch "If they get nightmares don't say I didn't warn you."

"So how was the phantom grandma?" Rosie asked

"Well, I would be lying if I said he wasn't scary at times. But in all honesty he was more lonely then scary, and all he wanted was for someone to show him compassion. See the Phantom lived in the opera house alone, hiding from the rest of the world out of fear."

"Fear?" Harper asked "What was the phantom afraid of."

"Well, due to his disfigured face he was shunned by the rest of the world despite his many talents. That caused him to grow fearful and hateful of the rest of the world. All he ever wanted was for someone to take pity on him and show him love."

"And you were able to do that Grandma?" Rosie asked "How?"

"Well in order to tell you that, I will have to take you to the beginning of our story...

 **And the award for most epic and original opening chapter in the history of epic and original chapters goes to, Jpbake for Poppy and the Phantom. I really hope that the opening credit scene worked. I was wanting to out in the opening number from the play and thought that would be a creative way to do it. Next chapter will get to the actual play but since the majority of the story takes place in flashbacks I wanted to keep the present time scenes separate from the flashback scenes, also next chapter will be longer i promise.**

 **Lastly thank you to Black Raider for allowing me to use her character Rosie for this story and for approving the changes I made to fit my vision. Rosie is a original character created by Black Raider for her Story Flames of happiness. I just borrowed her and made her younger for my story.**

 **Till next chapter. Have a happy Thanksgiving and I'll see you later.**


	2. Think of me

**No Branch is not the Phantom. A couple of you commented that you were surprised i didn't cast him in that role, but sorry he isn't. I'll admit that a thought about putting him in that role originally and I could see him fitting it well, but I wanted to keep Branch the love interest for Poppy and I didn't think that would have worked well with him as the phantom. Sorry to those who got their hopes up for a Branch Phantom.**

 **(Act 1: Scene 2 Paris Opera house 1881)**

"Come on Poppy, you can do this." twenty year old Poppy was standing outside the Paris opera house shaking like a leaf as she ran through the lyrics for a upcoming play. Her best friend since she was eight Suki was there with her for support.

"Come on Poppy what's there to be scared of?"Suki encouraged, patting Poppy on the back. "This is everything you have ever dreamed about ever since we were kids. You was always singing to me and your father all your favorite songs, telling us how you would one day make it big on the stage. You got this girl, you have the voice of a angel, just take a deep breath and you will be fine. I'll be here with you the whole time."

"Thanks Suki," Poppy smiled "I guess I am just nervous. Been dreaming of this since I was a child and I guess I am just scared of messing it up."

"You won't" Suki said pushing Poppy toward the door "Now go in there and show the world what Poppy is made out of."

Taking a deep breath Poppy opened the front door of the opera house and stepped inside. As Poppy walked toward the auditioning room she could here the sounds of instruments playing and the voices of many different trolls auditioning for the play. Once she walked into the room she saw a silver glittery troll on stage singing the roll of the male lead. The owners of the theater, a pink four legged troll with a long neck and a big blue chubby troll were in the seats listening to the audition as well as the conductor, a orange troll with big fluffy green that covered his entire body.

"Well done Monsieur Guy Diamond." The big blue troll said, the blue troll had a surprisingly thick British accent despite being French."

"Excuse me," Poppy called out, getting the attention of the owners. "I'm here to audition and want to know where I wait until I am called."

"Behind the stage with the others Miss..." The four legged troll said

"Poppy" Poppy replied letting them know her name

"Madam Poppy" Cooper bowed "I'm Monsieur Cooper and this here is Monsieur Biggie." Cooper pointed to the big blue troll. "The two of us bought this opera house ten years ago when the original owner retired. They were going to shut it down but we came in and saved it. Best investment we made in our lives don't you think Biggie?"

"I couldn't agree more Cooper." The two then pointed to the green haired troll with them "And this here is Fuzzbert," Biggie said he conducts all the shows we put on, he's the best in the business. Now if you go wait behind the curtains, we will get to you shortly." Poppy went behind the curtains while the next troll a orange troll with green hair stepped up to sing. As she waited in line she caught the attention of a yellow troll with sky blue hair.

"Haven't seen you around here before." The yellow troll said with a deep growling voice despite dressing and having all the features of a woman. "This is your first audition?"

"Yes." Poppy replied "I'm kind of nervous. I'm Poppy by the way"

"Names Smidge" The yellow troll replied "And word of advice madam Poppy don't even think of trying out for the lead role, that belongs to yours truly right here. Same with all female lead roles in this theater. I'm the star around here. But you can still try out for one of the smaller roles if you care too."

Smidge was then called on stage as Poppy just huffed at Smidge's hugely inflated ego.

"Prima Donna much?"

"Ah don't let her get to you." Guy Diamond, The glittery troll that auditioned when Poppy first walked in said "She's been doing this for so long that sometimes her fame gets to her head. Don't let her scratchy voice fool you. Despite her deep voice that woman can sing.

"Awe Smidge." Biggie applauded when she walked on stage. "Always looking forward to hear you sing. You trying out for the lead again?"

"Like always." Smidge huffed. "Cut the chit chat and play the music piano man. I got places I need to be and don't want to be here all day."

The pianist, a green female troll with green hair started playing as Smidge started singing.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly when we've say goodbye._

 _Remember me, once and a while Please promise me you'll try._

It was right then that the curtain drop fell on Smidge trapping her underneath, causing her to scream for assistance. As several trolls including Biggie and Cooper rushed to her aid, Poppy looked up above the stage and saw what looked like a mysterious cloaked figure in a mask walking away from the scene where the curtain fell from.

"It's the phantom of the opera." Guy Diamond gasped

"The who?" Poppy asked confused

"The phantom of the opera." Guy Diamond replied "Legends say he haunts this opera house, haunting those whose singing voices he don't like.

"But I thought you said Smidge could sing good?"

"Oh we like her singing." Guy Diamond said "The phantom on the other hand is a different story. This isn't the first time stuff like this has happened to her."

"Get this thing off of me!" Smidge screamed. A worker quickly pulled lever that raised the curtain back up and Smidge mumbled some bad words in French as she picked herself back up.

"Madam Smidge we ensure you it was a accident." Cooper pleaded trying to calm the angry Smidge down. "Things like this happen sometimes."

"These things are _always_ happening!" Smidge snapped "This is the fourth time a "Accident" has occurred to me while I've auditioned for one of your shows! Well until this things stop happening _this thing_ won't be happening. Good luck finding a star!" Smidge stormed out of the auditioning room angry, cursing in French as she slammed the door behind her.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Cooper asked concerned "Who's going to be the lead if it's not going to be Smidge."

Suki who was sitting in seats and witnessed the whole incident then hopped out of her seat and ran behind the curtains and pulled out Poppy.

"Monsieurs let me introduce you once again to Madam Poppy" Suki replied

"Suki are you sure?" Poppy asked nervously. "After what we just witnessed you sure this is a good idea for me to try out for such a role."

"You know I don't believe in legends Poppy. Now show them what you got, you were born for this."

Poppy sighed, giving in as she took a deep breath. Suki politely walked off the stage as Poppy closed her eyes and started singing.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

 _Remember me once and a while please promise me you'll try._

 _Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free._

 _If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

Biggie and Cooper's jaw dropped to the floor when they heard just how good Poppy could sing. Suki sat next to the two owners with a proud smirk whispering "Told you so"

Finding their star the show went on and within a week Poppy was on the stage, her hair covered in white flowers, wearing a beautiful white gown that made her almost look like a bride. The stage backdrop was that of a river in the moonlight, The lights were made to look like stars in the night sky, and dry ice was used to create a foggy mist that coated her feet as she sang.

 _We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me._

Smidge was in the back of row of seats, arms crossed and pouting thinking of how that should have been her on stage. Suki was near the front row of seats cheering her friend on.

 _Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been._

 _Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do._

 _There will never be a day, when I won't think of you._

Down below the stage in the cellar of the opera house, the same mysteriously masked and cloaked troll was listening in on Poppy's singing and he liked what he heard.

On a balcony suite, watching the play through a pair of binoculars, a blue troll with sapphire hair gasped when he saw the pink troll singing. He remembered this troll from back when they were younger. And use to have a relationship when they had to call it off for when he had to go to the military. But now that he was back and had been honorably discharged he thought he would stop and catch a show, not knowing who he would see.

 _Can it be? Can it Poppy!_ The blue troll stood up and cheered _Bravo!_ The blue troll then left his seat to go and meet her back stage after the show.

 _Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were! She may not remember me, but I remember her._

Back on stage the spotlight shined bright on Poppy, lighting up the whole room as she continued to sing. _Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we. But please promise me, that sometime you will think..._

 _O-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o Of me!_

Down in the cellar of the opera house. The masked troll was also cheering Poppy's performance. "Brava brava bravissima." He would have to definitely find out more of this Poppy girl.

Poppy took a bow as everyone minus Smidge cheered Poppy as she took a bow and left the stage. Poppy was walking to the direction of her changing room when blindly she bumped into the blue troll cheering her earlier.

"Oh I am so sorry I wasn't watching were I was..." Poppy paused when she recognized the blue troll she bumped into "BRANCH?"

"Hey Poppy." Branch waved

"Oh my gosh Branch!" Poppy leaped into Branch's arms giving him a huge hug "It's been so long."

"I know, but I'm finally out of the army so I'd thought I'd come see a show, never would have thought I'd bump into you though. So you've finally made it big on stage I see."

"Well this was my first show but yeah, hopefully this can turn into the career I was always hoping for."

"Keep singing like this and you will make it big in no time."

"Poppy my girl!" the two heard Suki call out. Suki came up and greeted Suki with a equally big hug. "You were AMAZING! Not that I had any doubts of course, but wow, you lit up the stage. _Poppy what on earth have you been hiding? Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret who is your great tutor?_

Poppy looked around then ushered Suki and Branch into her dressing room so she could tell them what her father had told her when she was a young girl. The story always seemed a little hard to believe so she wanted to make sure nobody but those two knew her secret.

" _Father once spoke of a angel... I'd used to dream he'd appear._

 _Now as I sing I can sense him! And I know he's here!_

 _Here in this room he calls me softly! Somewhere inside he's hiding._

 _Somehow I know he's always with me. He the unseen genius._

Both Suki and Branch were confused by Poppy's tell. Surely there couldn't be a actual angel teaching Poppy. Stories like that were of pure fairy tales.

 _Poppy you must have been dreaming_ Suki sang _"Stories like this can't be true."_

" _Poppy you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!"_

Poppy started singing again, sure she knew what she was talking about. _"Angel of music guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory._

" _Who is this angel?"_ Suki asked as the two started singing together. _"Angel of music hide no longer. Secret and strange angel._

Poppy started hearing the angel calling her. She could hear his voice calling for her. Could either Suki or Branch hear it too?

"You hear him?"

"No," Suki replied

"All I hear is your singing." Branch replied

" _He's with me even now."_ Poppy replied

 _Poppy your hands are cold."_ Suki replied concerned

" _All around me..."_

" _Your face Poppy it's white"_ Suki was really getting concerned about her friend now.

" _It frightens me"_ Poppy had to admit, the fact that no one could hear the angel calling her when she could here it clearly in the room with her that very moment was scaring her.

" _Don't be frightened."_

Poppy took a few deep breaths to calm down. She was still a little scared of the idea of a angel that only she could hear but she calmed down and soon the paleness in her face left.

"I'll be okay." Poppy said "If you excuse me I would like to change out of my stage wardrobe and into something a bit more comfortable. You think the three of us can meet for dinner later though?"

"Of course." Suki replied

"I would love to." Branch replied "We got a lot of catching up to do. A lot of stories to tell."

Poppy smiled and waved bye as Suki and Branch left. Once out of the room Branch asked about the angel story.

"So do you think she is right, and there is actually a angel teaching her?"

"No," Suki replied "I think her father told her that story so many times as a child that she started believing it. And now that her father is gone she forces herself to believe that what he told her is true. I believe that in believing in this angel, it is like a piece of her father is still with her."

"I had no idea that Peppy had passed." Branch replied sadly. "I've been gone for five years on duty. I have missed so much."

"You'll have plenty of time to catch up over dinner tonight."

Poppy changed out of her white dress, and removed the flowers from her hair, before putting on in it's place a simple blue dress with flowers painted on it and a green head band with blue flowers. Poppy just finished putting her hair in a pony tail and was about to leave the room when she heard the angel calling out for her again, this time more louder and with force.

" _Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory."_ The voice yelled, referring the Branch _"Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!"_

Poppy was startled hearing her angel calling, but she regained her composure enough to respond. _"Angel I hear you! Speak I listen, stay by my side and guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me.. Enter at last master._

 _Flattering child you shall know me._ The angel called, his voice was coming from the mirror in her dressing room. Slowly Poppy walked toward it. _"See why in shadow I hide, Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!_

 _Angel of music guide and guardian,"_ Poppy replied " _Grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel."_

" _I am your angel of music."_ The angel replied as suddenly the mirror slid to the left like a revolving door, and a hole appeared in the wall that Poppy had know idea was there. Then a purple hand appeared from the dark hole signalling for her to grab it. " _Come to me angel of music."_

This time Branch could hear the voice, Suki heard it also "Who is that voice? Who is that in there?" Branch ran back toward the dressing room, Suki following close behind. Branch frantically started twisting the doorknob. Only to find that it was locked. "Great it's locked!" Branch started slamming his body weight onto the door trying to get inside.

" _I am your angel of music."_

"Poppy!" Branch yelled trying to get her attention. Poppy couldn't hear Branch though. As she took the hand Poppy was put in a trance causing her to follow the angel inside.

"Poppy!" Suki Screamed

" _Come to me angel of music."_ The mirror slid back into it's normal position just as Branch was able to bust the door open.

"Poppy!" The two of them called out. Only to see to their horror, that she wasn't in there. "Where did she go?"

 **I have read comments from Phantom of the opera fans that are treating this fandom like it's Twilight. What i mean by that is that they are splitting up into teams over who they think Christine should be with. A lot like how Twilight fans debate over team Jacob and Edward. So I would like to know which team you are a part of Raoul or Phantom. I think i already know a couple of your teams considering a couple of you were surprised that Branch wasn't the Phantom but I'm curious anyway.**

 **Also I mentioned it in a previous story now I am about to upload it. This Friday December the 1st, "Branch's Gift" my long awaited Trolls Christmas story will be published. Keep a eye out.**


	3. Music of the night

**Seems by the reviews you readers are about split even on which team you are on. me Personally I usually stick with who the characters wind up in the stories but I respect other peoples opinion as long as they respect mine. What I can't handle are people who intentionally bash others opinion on a certain ship just because it disagrees with their own. While I myself have not experienced bashing based off a ship, I have heard stories from those who have. That type of stuff takes a fandom too far and ruins the joy for everyone else. So if you disagree with any ship from me or anyone else, please just respect it or keep your opinion to yourself.**

 **(Act 1: Scene 3. The phantom's lair.)**

It wasn't until the phantom waved his wrist magically causing the candles in his arms to light that Poppy got her first true look at her captor. He was a purple troll with blue hair that turned a teal green at the top. He wore a white mask that covered the top half of his face and a dark black cloak. It was as she saw the phantom grab a torch and light it by just the flick of his wrist that Poppy realized that this wasn't necessarily a angel of music but indeed a magical phantom. Poppy's eyes widened as she remembered what Guy Diamond told her about the mysterious phantom of the opera.

"Oh my god." Poppy thought to herself as the Phantom led her down the stairs of his lair. There were clay statues all holding torches and candle sticks to light the way down the stairs. "Am I really in the presence of the Phantom of the opera." When they reached the bottom of the stairs the Phantom put Poppy on a lone horse that he kept in the cave and led her down the trail as Poppy started singing.

" _In sleep he sang to me_ _In dreams he came. That voice that calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find. The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind._

The horse stopped when they came to a lake. The phantom helped Poppy off the horse and led her into a boat that was decorated in silver. The bow of the boat even had a silver skull decorating it as well as two lanterns to light the way. As the phantom rowed the boat a foggy mist filled the air as the phantom finally spoke, actually, he started singing.

 _Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind. The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind._

Despite the mist Poppy could still make out some of the carvings on the wall, they looked like opera masks carved in the wall. Poppy had no idea how the phantom made all of this, or better yet how he was able to keep it hidden all this time. This much detail and work surely had to be noticed by someone. She was staring at the details of the lair as she started singing again.

 _Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear._

 _It's me they'll hear._ The phantom finished as the two started singing together.

 _Our spirit and our voice in one combined, The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind._

Poppy nearly fell out of the boat when she swore she heard what sounded like the mist singing. _He's there the phantom of the opera._

Poppy pushed the thought of the mist singing aside as she continued to sing. This place must have been playing tricks on her mind. _He's there, the phantom of the opera._

A giant gated door lifted from the water Poppy started singing a high note as the phantom steered the boat forward and pass the gate.

 _Ahhh..._

"Sing my angel of music" The phantom demanded. The phantom raised his arms in the air causing candlesticks to rise from the water.

 _Ahhh..._

"Sing my angel" The phantom waved his hands causing the candlesticks to light.

 _Ahhh..._

"Sing for me!" The door behind them closed locking the two inside the room

 _Ahhh..._

"Sing my angel" The phantom waved his arms and the water started descending revealing a golden plated floor.

 _Ahhh..._

"Sing for me!"

 _AHHH!_

The phantom took Poppy by the right hand and pulled her out of the boat. That is when the phantom did something that took Poppy completely off guard. With the tap of his foot he turned the entire lair into ice. Not stopping there he grabbed Poppy by the shoulders and turned her outfit into a one piece silk ice blue dress with snowflake made out of diamond sequins. The phantom too changed his cloak into a blue one piece suit with the same snowflake design. Then, giving the two of them ice skates made out of ice, he started leading Poppy onto a dance on the newly formed skating rink.

"What our you doing?" Poppy asked confused. The phantom just put his index finger over her lips and gave her a calming shush, starting to sing as he led her on the ice.

 _Nighttime sharpen, hightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

Phantom wraps his right arm around Poppy, taking her left hand into his as he slowly spins the two around on the ice.

 _Silently the senses abandon the defenses._

Phantom lifts Poppy off the ground and over his head, carrying her horizontally as he skated in a small circle.

 _Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremolous and tender._

Phantom starts spinning in place clockwise as a spotlight shines on the two skaters.

 _Turn your face away from the garnish light of day, turn your thoughts away from the cold,unfeeling light._

Phantom stops spinning and gently lays Poppy back on the ice and the two start skating again hand in hand.

 _And listen to the music of the night._

The two stop in the middle of the ice. Poppy stretches her arms out as Phantom presses his chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her chest creating a breeze that blows both their hair in the wind **(Think that famous Titanic Scene with Jack and Rose)**

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

Phantom grabbed Poppy again as they started to Waltz on the ice.

 _Close your eyes let your spirit start to sour. And you'll live like you never lived before._

Poppy climbed onto Phantom's chest and wrapped her legs around his neck. Then holding on to Poppy's hands so she wouldn't fall Phantom spun in a small circle as Poppy's head dangled two inches off the ice.

 _Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you._

Grabbing Poppy by the hand Phantom started spinning Poppy around, getting faster with each twirl.

 _Open up your mind. Let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight._

Poppy stopped spinning and put one foot on Phantom's chest, doing a back flip in the air and landing perfectly, balancing on one foot.

 _The darkness of the music of the night._

Phantom took Poppy's right hand in his left and they started skating fast across the entire ice.

 _Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._

Phantom grabbed Poppy by the waist and tossed her high in the air. Poppy did a double three sixty spin in the air and landed perfectly in Phantom's arm.

 _Let your soul take you where you want to be! Only then can you belong to me._

Phantom spun Poppy around and pulled her back closely to his chest. Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her head close to his neck. Poppy lifted her right arm and rubbed her hand across Phantom's face.

 _Floating falling sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savoir the sensation._

Phantom spread his legs out far and slid Poppy's body under his leg's holding her hands so Poppy wouldn't go sliding out of control. After about two seconds Phantom pulled her back close to him.

 _Let your dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write._

Phantom then stopped skating, let go of Poppy's hand and just stared her body down like he was studying it.

 _The power of the music of the night._

Then out of nowhere Phantom flicked his wrist and Poppy found herself in a white wedding dress and vial. Phantom pulled out a mirror to show Poppy how lovely she looked. Shocked at what Phantom was hinting at Poppy fainted in Phantom's arms. Phantom undid the ice and laid Poppy gently on a couch.

 _You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night._

It was the sound of a music box playing that woke Poppy from her slumber a hour later. Sitting on a table next to the couch was a small round up music box with a ballerina figurine spinning on it, playing a soft but lovely tune. Poppy's head was spinning over what had just unfolded earlier. At first she thought it was just a dream and she would wake up in her own bed the following morning. But as she opened her eyes and saw she was still in the Phantom's lair she knew for a fact that what she witnessed really did happen. The next set of questions was what the heck did the Phantom want with her? He put her in a wedding dress but how could he really love someone who he barely even knows or just truly met. And is his love for her just based off her amazing voice or for her heart. The final question on her mind as she set up and rubbed her head was, how on earth was she going to get out of this place?

 _I remember there was mist,_ Poppy sang to herself. _Swirling mist upon a glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat. And on the boat there was a man._

Sitting at his organ the Phantom, surrounded by candle light and busy writing a music piece, and testing how it sounded on the organ.

 _Who was the shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?_

Poppy got up from the couch and walked slowly to the Phantom, who was not even paying attention as he played a number on his organ. Poppy reached for his mask and quickly pulled it off, only for the Phantom to quickly cover his face with one hand and yank the mask out of Poppy's hand with the other.

 _Damn you!_ Phantom shouted getting up from his stool to scold Poppy, still shielding his face from her. _"You prying Pandora! You little demon is this what you wanted to see?"_ Poppy jumped backwards in fear. The Phantom was clearly angry at having his mask removed, and Poppy didn't know if she needed to fear for her life or not.

 _Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you can never be free! Damn you, curse you!_

 _Stranger than you dream it can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me. This little gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven secretly, secretly. Oh Poppy, fear can turn to love you'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty secretly, secretly. Oh Poppy._

"Come," Phantom said calming down, "We must return. Those to fools who run my theater will be missing you.

"Your theater?" Poppy asked confused

"Yes my theater." Phantom replied "I designed this place. Why do you think it has so many tricks and secrets that only I know about. Now come, before someone notices you are gone."

"But I have so many questions?" Poppy asked "How did you design this massive place. How are you able to do those things you do? Why do you wear a mask or refuse to let me see your face. What is even your name?"

"These are questions you will learn in time my angel." Phantom said leading Poppy to the boat and started rowing her back the way they came in. "All I will tell you for now is that when you have been alone for as many years as I have you learn many tricks. I will tell you my story Poppy. At least the parts I care to share, the not so dark ones. But it will be on my terms. There are some secrets Poppy you must never learn about me, and you better pray you never find out. Otherwise, bad things might happen."

Poppy felt a little uneasy with that last warning phantom gave but she just slowly nodded in understanding.

Once Poppy was gone from the lair the phantom took off his mask and threw it against the wall in disgust. Sitting in front of the mirror Phantom rubbed his fingers against the deformities that covered the top half of his face before burying his head in his hands in sobbing loudly. These deformities had caused him many years of hell and turmoil and now with this girl entering his life he was too scared to show her his face fearing she would cause him pain too.

"Why can't I be normal."

 **One thing about the phantom that the musical never went into depth on that I am hoping to expand with is that on top of being a music genius he was also a master illusionist and architect. One thing I'm wanting to do with the phantom in this story is bring in some of his elements from the book when describing his back story, which is why he can do magic in this story because of his skills with illusions in the book. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I watch way to much figure skating.**


	4. Notes from the phantom

**Act 1: Scene 4**

All Poppy could think about as she made her way back home was about what she just went through with the Phantom. She obviously wanted to no more about this mysterious figure and how he was able to do the things he could do. How he could do magic and create just a impressive lair in the opera cellar? But most importantly she wanted to know the phantom's name. Who was this mysterious troll and what was his story.

She figured she would get all these answers in time but right now she had to go check up on a couple of friends. During her time with the phantom she completely forgot about Branch and Suki and how she was supposed to meet with them for dinner hours ago. They were probably a nervous wreck buy now worrying about her. Turning toward Suki's house she ran as fast as her legs could take her to her best friends house.

Needless to say the second Suki saw Poppy at the front door she wrapped her arms around her neck and let out a relieved sigh.

"I was so worried about you!" Suki cried "We heard a strange voice coming out from your room and when me and Branch came searching for you, you were gone. What happened?"

"The Phantom Suki."

"The what?"

"The Phantom of the Opera, he's real."

"I thought he was just a myth."

"No he's real, he put me in a trance and led me to his lair, he sang to me and told me how he wants me to create his music."

"My god were you hurt, did he do anything to you?"

"No I'm fine, he actually serenaded me and led me in a dance."

"He what?" Suki asked confused.

"It's weird, but I don't think he could hurt me, it was like he is in love to me. He even put me in a wedding dress."

"Okay this has completely turned into creepy obsessed stalker mode Poppy. Have you told Branch or the authorities about this?

"No, I was hoping Branch would be with you, where is he?"

"He's been searching for you ever since you went missing. You've been gone for hours. It's getting dark he might be at his house by now. But Poppy I'm warning you, stay away from this phantom. He may seem like he means you know harm, but I've read stories about stalkers and obsessed men. They will try to control you, treat you like their property and keep you sealed off from the rest of the world like a caged animal. Not only that they will harm everyone close to to or anyone else that tries to keep you from him. Stay away from him Poppy."

"How am I going to do that? He lives in the opera house where I perform. I can't just give up my dream now when I am just getting started."

"Leave it to me Poppy, I will ensure that the opera house is properly guarded during your performances and that there is no way he can get to you."

"Take me to Branch Suki," Poppy pleaded wanting to change the subject. "I need to let him know I'm okay."

"I'll lead you there myself Poppy, follow me."

As Poppy walked with Suki, Poppy was wondering if what Suki was saying was indeed true. Was the Phantom dangerous? He seemed nice despite that one outburst when she removed his mask. Could he bring harm to Suki or Branch or anyone else close to her? She sure hoped that Suki was just overreacting out of fear for her friend, but at the same time there was a strong possibility that Suki right.

As the two trolls went to find Branch neither of them knew that they were being followed by a pair of twin trolls conjoined by the hair. The two trolls were wearing a hood that covered their faces, they carried a letter and a red rose in their hands. What was very particular about the letter was the name written in red underline "O.G"

Poppy told Branch everything that happened to her the past few hours. Like Suki Branch was super concerned about her safety. He wasn't quite sure if he believed that there was a actual phantom out there or if it was some sick joker messing with Poppy but Branch wasn't going to take any chances. He insisted that Poppy stay with him for the night just to play it safe. Something that Poppy gladly accepted. Branch took the advantage of Poppy spending the night to tell her about all that he went through in the military and the places he got to see, from Scotland to England and even America. Branch talked for so long about his time in the military that he didn't notice Poppy drifting to sleep until he felt her lay her head down in his lap and fall asleep. Branch pulled Poppy closer to his chest, making sure not to wake her in the process and fell asleep with on the couch, Poppy in his hands. No phantom was going to harm her tonight.

The next day Poppy returned to the Opera house to start rehearsing for the next show . Suki and Branch went with her in case there was more trouble with the phantom. When she walked in she witnessed Biggie and Cooper arguing in a near state of panic.

"What are we going to do?" Cooper cried "First Smidge walks out now Poppy is nowhere to be found. We can't put on a show without a cast."

"Calm down Cooper your overreacting here." Biggie replied

"Overreacting?" Cooper snapped "I literally got a note saying that Poppy had been taken and wanted us to meet his demands if we wanted her back. If that doesn't spell panic than what does?"

"Cooper let's not jump to any conclusions." By now Cooper was near hyperventilating he was so panicked "This could very well just be a trick in order to get money from us. Everybody knows we make a lot of money on these shows. Somebody might just want to get money out of us and so they are making up this tell in order to scam us. I'm sure Poppy will pop up behind us any minute."

"Hey guys." The two turned around and saw Poppy walking up to the two theater owners.

"There see what did I tell you?" Biggie replied with a smirk.

"Where the devil have you been?" Cooper snapped harshly in Poppy's direction "We got notes saying you were taken."

"You did?"

"Yes," Cooper replied "All throughout the day notes have been showing up at out door step, as well as a scarlet rose. Here I'll read one to you now." Cooper removed a note from his hat and started reading it. "Dear Cooper what a charming gala, Poppy was a sure sublime, we were hardly bereft when Smidge just left. On that note The diva's a disaster must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime."

As Cooper was still reading his note the two twin trolls from earlier walked up and handed Biggie another note as well as another rose.

"Dear Biggie just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post. P.T.O No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed."

Poppy thought of that last note for a minute P.T.O? Wait, Phantom of the Opera. He was the ones sending these notes. And she had a feeling she knew what he wanted.

"Who is the one sending these notes," Cooper demanded "And what is it that he wants."

"The Phantom of the opera." Poppy replied, causing both Cooper and Biggie to turn around. "Last night he abducted me and took me down to his lair. That is where I went last night. He must have sent you those notes you mentioned about my abduction when I was passed out."

"Well if that's the case why are you here now?" Poppy heard Smidge ask, Smidge walked in through the front doors. News spread fast about Poppy's disappearance last night, and with Poppy MIA Smidge figured it was her chance to get back in the spotlight. "If you were abducted by this "Phantom" Smidge made the quotation symbol with her fingers when she said phantom signalling to Poppy she didn't buy her story at all. "Then how is it you are standing right here instead of tied up in a cell and held for ransom?"

"Are any of you even paying attention to those notes?" Suki scolded getting into Smidges face and glaring her down. "It is obvious what the Phantom is wanting."

"Which is?" Biggie asked

"He wants Poppy as the new star of this theater instead of Smidge, and if his demands aren't met there will be consequences.

"Bah that's crazy." Smidge turned to Cooper and Biggie "I think it is obvious that this is just a scam put on by these three right here." Smidge pointed to Poppy, Suki, and Branch "To get me out of the picture so Poppy can be the biggest star in France."

"What!?" Branch snapped "How dare you accuse us of such nonsense."

"Oh really then." Smidge shot back "Then how else do you explain this." Smidge handed Branch another note. Just like the previous notes it came with a rose inside. The room fell silent as Branch read the note.

"Your days at the Opera Populair are numbered. Madam Poppy will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place."

"See as I told you, it's a scam to get rid of me. And I accuse Monsieur Branch here of being the one behind it." Smidge pointed her right index finger of Branch.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Branch growled

"Oh really." Smidge replied "We know you have a thing for Poppy, and for all of this stuff to start happening as soon as Poppy shows up and you return from the military is to much of a coincidence. You want me gone, so your little girlfriend can be the star."

"Your insane." Branch growled getting just inches from Smidge face.

"Am I now?"

"Another note just arrived." The same twins from earlier replied

"Let me see it" Everybody said at once. Biggie was the one who snatched it first and started reading it.

"Gentlemen I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You have ignored my orders. I shall give you one last chance. Madam Poppy has returned to you. And I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto you will therefore cast Smidge as the page boy. And put miss Poppy in the role of Countess. The role of which Miss Poppy plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the page boy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5 which shall be kept empty for me. Should these demands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen your obedient servant. O.G"

"What ever next." Cooper asked

"It's all a ploy to help Poppy!" Smidge continued to accuse.

"This is insane." Biggie cried.

Smidge went back to accusing Branch "I know you sent this note since your her lover."

"Surely you don't believe this woman?" Branch asked Biggie.

"I don't know what to believe." Biggie snapped trying to keep the peace between everybody so a brawl didn't break out. "But I will not take orders from a madman. "Miss Poppy will play the role of the page boy, the silent role. Smidge will be playing the lead."

"Um Monsieurs do you think that is a great idea?" Suki asked nervously. "I mean you did read the notes. Consequences will occur if..."

"I don't believe in any of this nonsense." Biggie replied "And I will not let some madman tell me how to run _my_ theater. And just be glad we're giving Madam Poppy a role at all after this stunt you three pulled."

"But we didn't do this! Bah!" Suki cried out in frustration, "I've about had it with these idiots.

"I would be honored to star in your production." Smidge bowed before sending a smudge look to Poppy, Suki and Branch. "Don't ever try to overthrow me again."

"Come now Smidge." Cooper and Biggie insisted leading her away "The world wants their star."Biggie and Cooper led Smidge outdoors all the other trolls followed as Cooper and Biggie flew flower petals at Smidges feet as they walked.

 _Prima Donna first lady on the stage. Your devotees are on their knees to implore you._

As they walked a lot of the troll citizens were laughing as throwing insults toward Smidge's direction but they didn't even notice as they continued to sing

 _Can you bow out when they are shouting your name,"_ Cooper sang.

 _Think of how much they will adore you_ " Biggie added as they past one troll giving them the bird.

 _Prima Donna enchant us once again. Think of all the muse, and all the queues round the theater! Can you deny us the triumph in store. Sing for us once more._

By now Fuzzbert the conductor showed up on the sidewalk and kicked out a red carpet for Smidge to walk on. Poppy, Branch, and Suki followed behind in concern. They knew that Cooper and Biggie were making a big mistake ignoring the phantom's orders, yet sadly there was nothing they could do about it. The decision was made.

 _Poppy spoke of a angel._ Branch sang sadly.

Not noticing all the troll citizens throwing insults their way Smidge started singing.

 _Prima Donna your song shall live again._

 _Think of the public._ Cooper and Biggie added.

 _You took a snub but there's a public who needs you._ Smidge finished.

 _Those who hear your liken to you like a angel,_ Cooper ans Biggie replied

 _Think of the cry of undying support_

 _We get are opera._ Cooper sang

 _She gets her limelight._ Biggie added.

 _Follow where the limelight leads you."_ Smidge finished.

 _Leading ladies are a trail_ Cooper and Biggie sang

 _Prima Donna your song shall never die, you'll sing again and to a unending ovation._ Smidge added.

 _Order warning, lunatic demands._ Branch sang under his breath angrily where no one could hear him.

 _Think of how you'll shine in that final encore._ Smidge sang

 _Sing Prima Donna once more!_ Cooper and Biggie added .

 _I must see that these demands are rejected._ Branch sang to himself even though he knew no one was listening as Cooper and Biggie continued to sing.

 _Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a choral girl whose gone and slept with the patron_ ? _Branch and the subrete entwined in love's duet! Although he may demure he must have been with her_

Smidge now started singing in foreign tongue. _Fortunata Non ancor abbandonata_

Cooper and Biggie continued _You'd never get away with this all in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audience adore in fact a perfect opera._

Suki and Poppy finally started singing to themselves. _For if his curse is on the opera._

Everybody minus Poppy, Branch and Suki sung at once. _Prima Donna the world is at your feet a nation awaits, and how it hates to be cheated! Light up that stage with that age old Prima Donna once more!_

As the song ended and Smidge, Biggie, and Cooper left, Branch, Suki, and Poppy just shook their heads in disbelief at the former three ignorance. "They are going to regret this are they?"

"I have a feeling we all will." Poppy replied concerned, for she knew the Phantom would not settle for disobedience.

 **I know we are still not even halfway done with this story but I just want to go ahead and announce my next Trolls adaption now so no one can claim it later. It's How to Train your Dragon. Calling dibs on it now so no once will grab it.**

 **Next chapter we will be breaking from the play a little bit in order for me to show some of the Phantoms past from the novel. As much as I love the opera it didn't have a whole lot of the Phantom's past that was in the the book and that was one thing I wanted to add to this story. I believe you will all be intrigued at what Back story I am bringing to the Phantom.**

 **Till next time.**


	5. The king and the castle

**You've all been wanting to know the Phantom's identity, this is the chapter where it is finally revealed.**

 **Slight warning, this chapter does contain some mild violence.**

 **(Act 1 Scene 5: At Poppy's apartment.)**

Poppy couldn't believe the day she just experienced. Not only did Poppy not get a lead role in the next show, but she didn't even get a speaking role and was reduced to a silent role as a stupid page boy. Top it all off with the fact that her bosses were playing Russian Roulette with the Phantom by blaming Poppy and her friends for the threatening notes and you could say this was the worst day ever for poor Poppy. As Poppy made her way from from her exhausting day, all Poppy wanted to do was sit down in her living room and relax with a refreshing glass of La Grande Dame.

As she walked onto her front porch and reached for her keys however, she saw a note laying in her mailbox at the corner of her eyes. She reached for the note and saw it was signed by none other than O.G

"Oh no not the Phantom again," Poppy griped as she opened the letter and saw a rose laying in it like the others. "What does he want now?" Poppy waited until she was inside to start reading it. Going to her cabinet and getting the bottle of Grande Dame like she promised herself. She poured herself a glass and sat on the couch as she started reading.

 _Dear my Angel of music._

 _Like I mentioned when we last met I promised I would tell you about my past in time. I will now say it is the time to mention some of my past. While I will not tell you all of it right yet, there is a story I would like to tell from about ten years that I feel comfortable sharing with you. Maybe in time I will be comfortable sharing more with you. But for now let's start with this._

 **Ten years ago.**

 _I was in my twenties, even back then I still wore my mask to shield my face. I had left France at the time to travel Europe in hopes of finding myself. I had picked up a lot of talent from earlier in life. I learned my magic when I was just a child in the circus. I thought about taking my magic and being a street performer, but with my face deformed the way it is I feared people may deem me a demon. So I studied books about how to be a architect and sent out to build castles and mansions for the wealthy hoping to use that as a means to make money. I had just finished building a mansion for a Aristocrat down in Manchester for five thousand pounds. and had received a letter from the king of England himself. He had heard about my work, my mansions were considered the best in Europe and he wanted to hire me to build him a brand new castle, promising me seven times the amount of money than I usually got paid. I gladly accepted of course. The thought of getting paid thirty five thousand pounds was tempting for any young adult trying to make a honest living. I caught the first train from Manchester to England in hopes of discussing my plans with the king. I arrived in London in only a couple of hours and as I arrived to Buckingham palace, the king was standing outside waiting for me._

" _Greetings your Majesty." I greeted with a smile and a bow. "I am here as you requested to disgust your plans for a new castle."_

" _Aw yes my good man, right this way." The king ordered as I followed the king into his meeting room, usually reserved for meetings with the knights and high ups. As the king sat me at his right side, I took out a pin, and a bottle of ink and a sheet of paper to start writing down and sketching ideas for how our castle would look._

" _Your work is the best in the business I hear." The king replied with a welcoming smile as he poured me and him a glass of Bourbon. "The wealthiest men in all of England are crawling to you asking you for your services._

" _Well I am thrilled that people think so highly of my work. Although I must say I never would of thought in a million years that the king himself would call me for my assistance. After all, you have a mighty fine castle already. Any commoner as well as most aristocrats would be thrilled to live in such a place such as this one."_

" _Yes but there is always room for improvement. The world around us is advancing faster than we can keep up. Soon this castle will be obsolete. Which is why I want to advance and upgrade now while I am already ahead."_

" _Well, what did you have in mind for your new castle sire?"_

" _I want the fanciest castle in all of Europe, perhaps even the world. Floors made out of pure gold. A indoor lake so I don't have to go outdoors to bath. Secret passageways and tunnels so that only people with knowledge of the castle will know about. And of course my own private theater, where I can hire my own private show without ever leaving my castle."_

" _This will be the fanciest thing I have ever made Sire. But if the king wants it then I won't let you down. A castle like this will take time."_

" _Which is why I am paying thirty five thousand pounds my good boy. I have faith that you will do as I wish."_

" _Well then what are we waiting for?"_

 _It took three months to build that castle. I worked everyday from sun up to sun down only taking breaks during that span to eat and get water. But the king got his castle though. The floors were indeed made out of solid gold that had to be melted down, as well as a man made lake. The king was pleased with my work and paid me thirty five thousand pounds like he promised and sent me on my way. I would like to say that the story ended there but it didn't._

 _The first night in his new castle, the king stood on his balcony staring at the night sky with a troubled look on his face._

" _Something seems to be bothering you my lord," One of the king's royal guards noticed. "Are you not satisfied with the castle the young man made?"_

" _Oh no it's a perfect castle, but that's the problem though. My castle is the greatest in all the lands. What if somebody finds out about this and decides he wants the kid to build him one just like it or even better. I can not stand to think of somebody having a castle better than the one I have right now."_

" _So what are you proposing?"_

" _Send some men out to find the lad and then kill him. I cannot risk him building a anything fancier then this."_

" _As you wish sire."_

 _That night they found me at the river meditating. They thought I didn't notice them with my eyes closed as I focused on my meditation, however I did sense them coming, and I was ready. As one of the guards shot a crossbow I caught it with my hair and threw it back at him, piercing his throat._

" _How did he...?" Another guard gasped right before I used my hair to grab him by the wrist and pull him towards me. The guard stared in horror as I grabbed him by the wrist, and started coating his hands and fingers in ice, quickly succumbing him to frostbite. The guard screamed in agony as he fell to the ground staring at his frostbitten hands. It didn't take long for the other guards to attempt to retreat. I wasn't going to have any of it though, these guys attempted to kill me, I was not just going to let them walk. Using magic I was able to levitate their swords out of their hands and stab them with their own swords._

 _With the last guard down I turned my attention back to the frostbitten guard laying on the ground._

" _No, no, no, no." The guard pleaded as I walked up to him and put my foot on his chest."_

" _Why did you attempt to kill me tonight?"_

" _The king ordered me to!" The guard cried in fear "He wanted to make sure you never made anything better then his castle."_

" _Is that so?" I growled. With that I wrapped my hair around the guards throat and strangled him to death. Then I made my way back to the kings castle to repay him for his backstabbing._

 _Just with every castle and mansion I built I put in secret passageways that only I knew about, just in case someone did try to back stab me like the king did. There was a boulder laying in a field right outside the castle gates. I removed it to reveal a tunnel that led right to the king's chamber. Grabbing a torch I entered the tunnel, planning on how I would repay the king for him evilness. I removed one of the gold tiles on the floor and found myself right outside the king's bedroom. Opening up the door just slightly enough for me to see the king asleep in his bed, I threw the torch in the bed, and watched as the king instantly woke up screaming as his entire body erupted in flames. I instantly closed the door and blocked the entrance with one of the hallway suits of armor so the king wouldn't escape. Then I exited the same way I came, through my secret passageway._

 _There was lots of talk the following day about the king's horrifying death. There was lots of speculations but with no living eye witnesses no one could say for certain who it was that murdered the king. All I knew was that I couldn't wait around to see if anyone connected me to the crimes. I packed up and left England for good and I haven't returned even to this day._

 _I didn't tell you this story to scare you Poppy, but to let you know more about why I hide and how I am able to do these amazing things. I used some of the designs from the kings castle to build my lair an secret passageways in the opera house, but I do not dare build anymore castles or mansions in fear that someone may discover what I did that day. I am not a monster Poppy, I only retaliate when anyone attempts to harm me. I hope you understand my angel._

 _Until we meet again_

 _O.G_

Poppy could hardly control her gasps as she finished reading the letter. The Phantom asked her not to fear him but how could she not after hearing that he killed people. Yes, they attempted to kill him first and the Phantom probably thought the king was going to attempt to kill him again but to straight up murder the king the way he did was horrifying.

Poppy didn't know what to think about the Phantom anymore. He claimed he wanted to help her career but so far all he was doing was harming it. He claimed that Poppy didn't need to fear her but yet he sends a note confessing to murder. Poppy just wanted the Phantom to go away so she could continue her life without interference. But she also knew that was not a possibility as long as she worked at the opera house. Part of her thought about leaving, but if she did her dreams of being a star on the stage would die and she had no backup plan for her career, it was the stage or bust. Drowning out her sorrows in wine, Poppy downed over half of her bottle of Grande Dame before tiredness consumed her and she collapsed in bed, falling to sleep within minutes.

There was no sleeping for the Phantom however, he had overheard the discussion that the Cooper and Biggie was ignoring his threats and casting Smidge. Angry at the ignorance and disobedience at the fools who ran his theater, the Phantom strummed his organ angrily letting out his frustrations with every note he plaid. He was so lost in his music that he didn't notice a couple of twin trolls conjoined at the hair walk into his lair. One of the twins were pink and the other was a light shade of blue. Both were covered in piercings and tattoos. It wasn't until the blue twin put her hand on the Phantom's shoulder that he turned around and acknowledged them.

"What are you doing here mothers?" The Phantom asked.

"We came to see you Creek." The pink twin replied. "We delivered the notes to everyone you requested including the girl. We must ask however how long you plan on barricading yourself in this opera house?"

"I have to mothers." The Phantom, now revealed as Creek replied.

"No you don't. You can come back home and live with us." the blue twin said removing Creek's mask, tears falling from her eyes as she rubbed her hand across Creek's deformed face. "Where you don't have to hide behind a mask. Where you don't have be alone, or feel threatened. We just want our baby back."

Creek closed his eyes as the blue troll rubbed her hand through his face. The blue troll's name was Chenille and together with the pink troll Satin they had been raising Creek since he was just a kid. While they were not his real parents they loved and treated him like he was their own and he even called them mother.

"Mothers you know why I can't return with you. You both nearly got killed because of me. I ran away to protect you."

"You don't need to protect us Creek," Chenille replied. "Your our son, it should be us who are protecting you. We just want you to be happy. And your not as long as you are hiding here."

"It was never meant for me to be happy." Creek replied

"That's not true Creek." Chenille cried "I remember when you were happy as a child living with us. You can find that happiness once again. With that girl. I know how you feel about her. She makes you feel different. Nothing like you've felt in a long time. Open up to her Creek, and I don't mean with a letter. I mean truly open up to her. Show her your face, let her know your real name. Let her see you for who you really are."

"I can't!" Creek cried "Everybody who sees my face will run off and despise me."

"We didn't" Satin replied. "We loved you despite how you look. Please Creek, we need you to be happy again."

Satin and Chenille then got on the boat that they arrived in. But before they left they turned and stared at their son one last time. "All we want is for you to find your happiness again."

As they left Creek stared at his reflection in the mirror and pondered what his mothers said. He did want to be happy again, he hated that he had to live in hiding from the rest of the world. He longed to be happy like everyone else.

He just didn't know how.

 **To the surprise of probably no one Creek is indeed the Phantom. Hope you are enjoying the backstory i am giving him. Originally I was going to have it where Creek burned the whole castle down and have a long battle with the king in the burning battle. The reason I took that out was for two reasons.**

 **One, I was writing this at night when I should of been asleep and didn't have the energy to write a long battle.**

 **Two I thought if Creek burned down the entire castle then a lot of innocent people who had nothing to do with the King's plan would have gotten killed in the process and that would have been way to dark even for the Phantom. So I instead just had it where he just sat the king on fire and left.**

 **This will be my last update for Poppy and the Phantom before Christmas, I will update Branch's gift one more time then will be taking a week long break from writing for the Holidays as I go visit my grandparents in another state.**

 **Till then Have a Merry Christmas.**


	6. Magic lasso

**Well Christmas is done which means it's time to get back to it. Hope everybody had a great Christmas and got everything they wanted.**

 **(Act 1, scene 6: At the Opera house)**

Throughout the next couple weeks Poppy continued to receive letters from the Phantom. Each letter contained another story about his travel's as a young adult. He traveled through city to city, country to country, each place he went he tried hard to fit in and make a honest living, only for each place reject him and despise him out of their fear for how he looked. He used a lot of different names during his journeys, one that he used a lot was the name Erik, although the Phantom admitted in the letter that none of the names he used was his real name. Poppy didn't know why the Phantom refused to share his real name with her. He trusted her enough to tell her all these stories about himself so why was he so scared to share his real name with her. Was it out of fear that people might track him down and attack him again? Did he not trust her as much as she thought he did? She didn't know, but with the more letters the Phantom sent her way the more Poppy was wanting to know his true identity.

Despite the many letters she received during the two weeks, there was one crucial time period that the Phantom had been leaving out that Poppy was curious about, his childhood. All the letters Poppy received talked about his youth and young adulthood. All she could make out is that the Phantom had been alone in the world since he was sixteen but the Phantom refused to say why. Did his parents die? Did they reject him like the rest of the world had done? What could be so tragic about his childhood that made him not want to talk about it in his letters. Clearly it couldn't be more tragic than everything else he had been writing about right? After all a lot of these stories that he wrote about left Poppy nearly in tears afterword.

One particular story was when he first arrived to France. He had been working as a carpenter under the name of Erik for a kind owner. Fearing for his safety the Phantom stayed in the basement of the carpenter's workshop making furniture before giving them to the man to sell, allowing him to take the credit for the work. One day the carpenter told the Phantom about how a new opera house was being built and the owners were looking for designs for the opera house and holding a contest. The Phantom of course decided to design a blueprint for the opera house and had the carpenter to send it to the opera house owners. His design won of course and the carpenter was praised and considered a genius. Well, on the day the opera house was made the owners of the opera house wanted to invite the carpenter to the grand opening mascaraed. Only he never showed up, for the carpenter had suffered a fatal heart attack the night before. The opera house owners went to check on the man only to see the Phantom burying the man out back. The Phantom didn't even have time to explain himself before the opera house owners lunged at him and tried to kill him. Acting in self defense the Phantom struck the two owners in the head with a shovel accidentally killing them in the process. That is when the Phantom decided the only safe thing to do was to hide somewhere where nobody could find them. After burying the opera house owners beside the carpenter the Phantom went to the opera house and built his secret lair down there in the cellar. With secret passageways no one would ever discover, that way he could be safe. Shortly after he moved into the opera house Cooper and Biggie bought the place and the Phantom had been hiding there ever since.

With each story that he wrote Poppy struggled to think about how to feel about the Phantom, sure he was dangerous but only because the world made him that way. The world treated the phantom like a monster and as a result the Phantom had to act like one in order to survive. Poppy didn't know anymore if the Phantom was a man driven to madness because of the world or just a man so longing for love that he would go the most extreme lengths to get it. Regardless Poppy felt sorry for the poor man, he had lived the most horrible life, if you could call it that. Still, despite all of that, Poppy still didn't know if she could feel safe around him or not.

"So do you believe this whole Phantom of the Opera story?" Guy Diamond asked Biggie later that night. Cooper and Biggie where throwing a small get together in one of the upstairs rooms of the opera house. The two were joined by Guy Diamond, Smidge and Fuzzbert. Fuzzbert was laid back in a chair smoking a pipe while the other four were getting drunk on wine laughing and chatting it up about the Phantom.

"Nah, it's nonsense!" Biggie claimed "I mean, if there was a crazy man in a mask living in my opera house I'm pretty sure I would know about it right now. The Phantom is nothing more than a rumor, a campfire ghost story."

"Their is logical explanation for everything going on." Smidge said "And I guarantee none of it involves a magical phantom haunting the theater with whatever it is he dose."

"You know I hear the Phantom has a magical lasso." Guy Diamond said in between swigs of wine.

"Oh really?" Smidge said do tell.

"He uses it as a murder weapon, on all of those who dare cross him." Guy Diamond laughed before growling and snarling at the other four making them all playfully scream. "He will whip off his mask and force you to stare at his horrible deformities. Where a black hole rest where his nose is supposed to be, and his face covered in so many boils and bumps he looks more like a avocado then the face of a troll. Then he will make you stare deep into those black soulless eyes before..." Guy Diamond grabbed a noose and wrapped it around Smidge's neck pulling her playfully toward her before growling again. Smidge just playfully screamed again.

"Come on doll face kiss me." Guy Diamond laughed

"Well I may be drunk, but I'm not that drunk yet." Smidge laughed

It was right then that Satin and Chenille, who overhearing the other five's conversation as she walked around the theater, burst into the door and scolded them.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Biggie asked

"Somebody here that actually has a conscience." Satin replied "I don't think it actually donned on you but the phantom, regardless of what you think he might look like or what you think he may or may have done, he is still a living being, and has a soul and people who care for him."

All the other five in the room laughed and Cooper was the first who spoke "Don't tell me you actually buy into this phantom nonsense to madam. The Phantom is just a legend, just like Big foot, the Yeti and the Biggie's love life."

"Exactly..." Biggie started to say before that last part finally donned on him "Hey wait a second!"

"Oh the Phantom is real all right." Satin said as she and Chenille walked up to Cooper "And you better all watch out because he hears everything that goes on in this opera house. And if you aren't careful..." Chenille grabbed Coopers glass of wine and splashed it in his face before Satin grabbed the noose around Smidge's neck, tied it around Guy Diamond's neck and tightened it, giving Guy Diamond just enough space to breath "You might find yourselves on the receiving end of his rope." Satin slapped Guy Diamond's face before turning to the others. "You all think you know the story of the Phantom? You think he is just a myth, But he is real and the story behind him is worse than you can ever imagine. You are foolish to ignore his demands and you will curse the day you disobey his orders. For the Phantom has a way of repaying those there their actions, either good or bad."

Chenille turned to Biggie and Cooper. "Do you to love running this theater together?"

"Uh yes." Cooper gulped,

"Good, in that case you better listen to the Phantom's orders. Otherwise this Opera house might soon find itself under new management." Satin and Chenille could tell Cooper was starting to sweat. "Think about your actions. Your life might very well depend on it." Satin and Chenille then walked out as Cooper fainted in his chair. The other four all just stared at each other in silence not knowing what to respond to the twins warnings.

"Do you think we might ought to do what she said?" Guy Diamond asked, starting to actually wonder if what the twins said was true.

Biggie just shook his head, still refusing to believe the story of the Phantom. "No! I will not allow myself to change how my play is to be ran just because of a few people that believe every single bedtime story that their mother reads them at night. In fact I am going to give away the seat in box five just to show those Phantom believers that I will not bow down to such nonsense." Biggie finished up his wine and him and Cooper left to get things ready for tomorrow's show. Guy Diamond couldn't help but shake his head as he started to fear that they might indeed be wrong about this whole Phantom ordeal.

"They are refusing to do as you say son." Satin and Chenille told Creek when they went down to visit him. Creek was at his piano strumming the keys violently as he let out his anger.

"I know," Creek growled. "In case you have forgotten mothers I have these walls rigged up to where I can here everything that goes on in here."

"I assume your going to repay them harshly for their disobedience are you Creek?" Satin asked.

"What do you think?" Creek responded not even looking up from his piano.

"Well I assume I can't stop you, all I ask is that you don't kill them."

Now Creek stopped playing and turned to look at his two mothers. "Are you starting to think I am becoming a monster too mothers?"

"I would never call you a monster." Chenille replied "I just fear that your anger to the world is leading you down a path that you won't be able to climb out of."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I didn't have any attentions of killing any of them. Just because they are all a bunch of brainless fools doesn't mean it warrants a death sentence. Nah, I only kill when I am violently attacked or someone I care about like you are attacked."

"You didn't have to kill for us that day Creek," Satin replied.

"Yes I did!" Creek snapped getting up from his chair "If I hadn't done what I did neither one of you would be here right now, then I really would have nothing left!" Creek quickly calmed down when Satin and Chenille took a step backwards, shocked and taken aback by Creeks sudden blow up.

"Forgive me mothers, you two are the main reason I even bother continuing to go on. Your the only ones in this world I care about. Which is why I had to leave. Once you were attacked, I knew the only reason to keep you safe was to leave, no matter how much it hurt me. Cause I knew there was always the risk they would find me again."

"And it was a risk we were willing to take when we adopted you. We knew the dangers when we took you in but we were willing to do that because we cared," Satin replied back. "Don't continue to shut yourself out from the world just because of us. You deserve your happiness, just like the rest of the world."

Creek just sighed. "Maybe some people just weren't meant to be happy."

The twins wanted to continue to argue, but they knew it was pointless unless Creek was willing to open up himself. Which they knew he wasn't going to do right now.

"So what are you planning to do to them?" Satin asked referring to Cooper, Biggie and the others.

"I'm going to let them know how disappointed I am for their incompetence, and then humiliate the hell out of them."

"Just be careful the choices you make Creek, all we want is the best for you, that's all we ever wanted." Then Satin and Chenille left again as Creek got ready to make his move. The show was tomorrow and he needed to make sure he was ready. He started by going to box eight where he knew Cooper and Biggie would be watching the show. He then tore open the seat cushion in order to spring a trap that would eject the two out of their seats with the pull of a lever. Next would be the stool that Fuzzbert would be conducting from. Creek set a trap door that would open that would send Fuzzbert falling into a mud pit, that Creek promptly set directly on the floor below where Fuzzbert would be standing. Lastly would be the troll Creek wanted to humiliate the most, Smidge. That woman's ghastly singing had been haunting Creek for to long, now it was time to finally put a stop to it. Creek went to Smidge's dressing room and tampered with Smidge's voice spray, putting a chemical in the spray that would cause her not to be able to sing.

With the traps sets all Creek had to do now was just sit back and watch the fun. For them poor fools were going to soon find themselves regretting the day they decided to mess with him.

 **Hope everybody is liking how I am writing the Phantom, I know it's different from the Broadway show and movie but I thought it would be a nice change and give me the chance to do my own creative spin on the character.**

 **And I know some of the characters like Biggie is a little OOC but I wanted to keep them like the theater owners were like in the play, stubborn and foolish.**

 **This is my last update of 2017, which means it's time to start talking about my plans for 2018. It will start by me finally getting my Trolls Post apocolyptic war story "Eden" started next week. Then after I finish with Poppy and the Phantom I will start on my Trolls adaption of "How to Train your Dragon." I also have some non Troll related stories planned out for 2018 like a Sofia the First story called War of the Amulets. Everything else after that is up in the depending how long it takes me to write those stories.**

 **Till next time, Happy new year!**


	7. All I ask of you

**Act 1, scene seven. In the Opera house theater.**

The day for the big performance of IL Muto arrived. The theater was sold out, even box five which was supposed to be kept empty for the Phantom had been sold to Branch. Branch was still peeved that Cooper and Biggie refused the Phantom's orders and cast Smidge in the lead role, but he still went to the show anyway to show support for Poppy. Suki flat out refused to go, refusing to show support to those two idiots after how they treated them and Poppy. Plus she new the Phantom was going to react harshly to his orders being ignored and didn't want to be there to witness it.

As the curtains rose Branch nearly gagged seeing how utterly ridiculous they all looked with their faces painted white and wearing ridiculous white wigs and also dressed in all white. Seeing how ridiculous they looked made Branch for a brief second relieved that Poppy didn't get the lead role so she wouldn't have to wear that stupid outfit. Still Branch thought Poppy would make those outfits look at least more tolerable.

 _They say this youth has set my lady's heart aflame_ one of the female trolls started singing on the stage.

 _His lordship sure would die of shock_ A male troll sang

 _His lordship is a laughing stock_ Another male troll added. Behind the curtains nobody saw a gloved hand belonging to the Phantom put the tainted throat spray on a cart. All the phantom had to do now was just wait for Smidge to use it.

 _Should he suspect her, god protect her. Shame, shame shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame shame shame._

"Hmm, sounds like Smidge." Branch thought to himself as he listened to the lyrics.

Speaking of Smidge it was her turn to start to singing as the curtains rose and she walked up to the stage. She too was also painted and dressed in all white. Branch nearly threw up again seeing how ugly she looked in her outfit.

"Seriously does anybody dress normal in this show?" Branch thought. Poppy followed close behind Smidge in her role as the pageboy. Branch breathed a small sigh of relief as he saw that she wasn't painted and dressed in all white.

 _Serifimo_ Smidge started to sing as she turned to Poppy _"Your disguise is perfect"_ Their suddenly appeared a backstage sounding like a door _"Who can this be"_

" _Gentle wife admit your loving husband"_ Guy Diamond suddenly sang as he walked on stage. This time Branch did throw up seeing how hideous Guy Diamond's outfit looked.

"Sorry." Branch moaned as he turned to the security guard's next to him. The guards grabbed him and threw him out of the theater.

Guy Diamond pretended to pinch one of the female trolls butts causing the audience to laugh.

"Now that is exactly what the public wants to see." Cooper said to Biggie.

" _My love I'm called to England on affairs of state and must leave you with your new maid"_ Poppy bent down and pretended to dust the bed allowing Guy Diamond to playfully touch her rear causing her to stand up and glare at him. Man, she hated this role with a passion.

"Although I would love to take this made with me." The whole audience laughed as he said that.

"The old fool is leaving." Smidge replied causing the audience to laugh again.

" _I suspect my young bride,"_ Guy Diamond started singing again, " _Is untrue to me, I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her."_ Him and Smidge grabbed each others hands and slowly spun in in a small circle on the stage.

 _Serifimo away with this pretence."_ Smidge sang as Guy Diamond left the stage. _"You cannot speak but kiss me in my husbands absence._ Smidge raised her fan to hide their two faces as Poppy leaned forward making it look like they both kissed. Poppy nearly gagged as she smelt garlic on Smidge's breath.

As Guy Diamond watched from back stage he suddenly felt a something wrap around his leg. He looked down and nearly screamed as he saw a lock of hair wrap around his leg and grab him away... and found himself face to face with the phantom himself.

"Please don't kill me!" Guy Diamond screamed

"Poor fool you make me laugh." The phantom laughed as he wrapped his cloak around the screaming Guy Diamond.

" _Poor fool he makes me laugh."_ Smidge sang on the stage " _ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Time I tried to get a better b-e-e-e-etter half._

The rest of the trolls (Minus Poppy) started singing with Smidge _"Poor fool he doesn't know ho ho ho ho ho. Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho._

Smidge took over the singing by herself again. _If he knew the truth he wouldn't g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go._

"Did I not instruct for Box 5 to be left empty!" Phantom roared appearing in the top railing above the stage. "Now some fool has barfed all over it!"

"What?" Biggie gasped as he turned to look at the seat where Branch previously sat at. "Ugh, somebody clean this up!"

"He's here the phantom of the opera, It's him." Poppy gasped

"Your role is silent you little toad!" Smidge snapped whacking Poppy on the back of the head

"Who you calling a little toad!?" The Phantom's voice roared causing everyone to scream. " Perhaps it is _you_ who is the toad my dear, for you see I tainted with your throat spray dear, and by my calculations it should be affecting you in three... two...one." Smidge suddenly felt a burning sensation in her throat, causing her two claps her throat as hard as she could. "Try to sing now, I dare you."

"Ah, ah ah ah UGH!" Smidge choked unable to hit the high note. The audience gasped in fear, the Phantom however looked on with a smile.

"Why don't you try it again my dear." Phantom laughed. Smidge again tried to sing the high note but again got choked up finding herself unable to sing. Satisfied, the Phantom turned his attention to the rest of the theater.

"I gave you all simple instructions, that I _hoped_ you would all follow. But it appears you were all too _stupid_ to even follow them! Well, now you will know that I expect my orders to be followed exactly, and there are consequences to be had for those who ignore my instructions." The Phantom pulled a lever that he installed on the top railings of the opera house, and Cooper and Biggie soon found themselves being injected out of there seats, being flown into the air and landing on top of the Chandelier.

"Get us down from here!" Biggie screamed

"I want my mommy!" Cooper added

"Me too!" The two of them heard Guy Diamond suddenly scream. That is when the two of them noticed Guy Diamond tied to the inside of the opera house.

"Guy Diamond, what are you doing...?" Cooper started to ask.

"It's the Phantom of the opera, he's real!" Guy Diamond screamed.

"Now this is a show ladies and gentlemen!" The Phantom laughed as he watched the two dangle from the chandelier

Fuzzbert stood frozen in fear as he stood from his conductor's stool not knowing what to do. Fuzzbert should of moved however because soon a trap door unfolded where he stood and he found himself falling straight into a pit of mud.

The audience quickly got out of their seats and started running for their lives, fearing the phantom would attack them next.

"Wait, don't go." Biggie pleaded looking down from the chandelier "We can fix this."

"Oh really." Phantom laughed "That is when he cut the cord to the chandelier causing the three trapped trolls to fall screaming as the chandelier crashed onto the floor."

"I think I broke something." Cooper moaned as he hit the floor. The Phantom's voiced boomed with laughter as everyone fled the opera house. His revenge mission a success.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight!" The phantom laughed "Show's over everyone, goodnight and come again!"

"Well this is embarrassing." Branch thought to himself as he paced outside the opera house, not yet aware of what just unfolded inside. "How am I supposed to get back in now?"

It was just then that the doors busted open and everyone ran outside the opera house screaming and running into the streets.

"Gee was the show that bad?" Branch thought. Wanting to know what the heck was going on Branch ran up to Poppy as she stepped out of the theater next.

"What did Smidge's singing scare them off?"

"No the Phantom did."

"The Phantom?"

"Yes we got to get out of here!" Poppy said as she grabbed Branch's hand and ran to a ally way just outside the opera house.

" _Why have you brought me here!"_ Branch asked

" _We can't go back there"_ Poppy pleaded

" _We must return!"_

" _His eyes will find us there"_

" _Poppy don't say that"_

" _Those eyes that burn"_

" _Don't even think that"_

" _He forces us, to bow to every demand."_

" _Forget this nightmare."_

" _The phantom of the opera will eventually start to kill again."_

" _I can take him believe me, I can take this phantom of the opera."_ Branch protested

" _My god who is this man, who hunts to kill._ They both sang

" _This mask of death."_ Branch sang

" _I can't escape from him I never will."_ Poppy sang

" _Who is this voice you hear with every breath."_

" _And in this labyrinth where night is blind. The phantom of the opera is here inside our minds."_ They both sang

" _I can take this phantom of the opera."_ Branch protested

" _Branch I've been there to his world of unending night. To a world with daylight dissolves into darkness... darkness._

 _Branch I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness... darkness._

 _But his voice fill my spirit with a strange and sweet sound. In the night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to sour! And I heard as I never heard before._

" _What you heard was a demon at your door."_ Branch protested realizing that despite how dangerous the phantom was Poppy still seemed to be somewhat amazed by him.

 _Yet in his eyes all the sadness in the world."_ Poppy sang as she realized how lonely the phantom was and how despite how much she feared him she still somewhat took pity on him. _Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore._

"Man that was fun" The Phantom laughed to himself as he made his way to the rooftop of the opera house "I almost wish they disobey me more often so I can humiliate those fools more." It was then that the Phantom heard Poppy singing and looked down from the rooftop to see Poppy and Branch in the alleyway behind the opera house.

"What is she doing with him?" The Phantom thought, jealousy starting to kick in.

As snow started falling from the sky Branch then suddenly looked deep into Poppy's eyes, Poppy did the same with his. The romance that the two of them once shared before Branch went off to the military started forming once again. As they stared deep into each others eyes Branch smiled and started singing .

" _No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm hear nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you."_

Despite the fact that neither one of them were dressed for the snowy weather, that didn't stop Branch from grabbing Poppy's hands and start dancing with her there in the snow, completely ignoring the cold weather around them. As the two of them danced Poppy started singing as well, confirming her own feeling towards Branch as well.

" _Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talks of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."_

Branch spun Poppy around, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to where their chest's touched as he took the next line.

" _Let me be your shelter,let me be your light. You're safe,no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."_

Poppy slid under Branch's legs appearing behind him as she grabbed him by the arms and forced him to twirl her as she sang _. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me._

The two waltzed there in the snow, the snow landing on their hair and shoulders. The moon then shined of the two of them making the two already glowing lovebirds shine even brighter as Branch sang.

" _Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Let me lead you from this solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine that's all I ask of you._

The Phantom couldn't believe it, after all he had done for Poppy she was choosing Branch over him. His heart couldn't take it anymore, as he watched the two dance in the snow the Phantom ran back inside the opera house, tears falling from his eyes.

Down below as the light of the moon acted as their spotlight Poppy sang the next part of the song. _Say you will share with me one love one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you, share each day each night each morning. Say you love me._

" _You know I do."_

" _Love me,"_ They sang together. _"That's all I ask of you."_ Poppy then jumped on top of Branch and locked lips with him, knocking the two of them down in the snow in the process. The two laid on the snow lost in their kiss for a good ten seconds, Branch not even caring about the freezing snow on his back. Meanwhile the Phantom peaked his head behind the alley wall just in time to see the two of them laying in the snow kissing. Feeling his heart completely shatter, the Phantom grabbed his chest and fell to his knees in anguish.

" _Anywhere you go let me go two"_ Poppy and Branch sang together as they picked themselves up from the snow. _"Love me that's all I ask of you."_

Poppy and Branch then ran back inside the opera house to get warmed up. Holding hands in the process. As soon as they left the Phantom just laid on his knees, staring in the direction where Poppy ran off. Phantom had felt pain before, most of his life to be a fact, but this... this was a new kind of pain. Not one of his body but of his heart. Phantom loved Poppy, he let her know some of his darkest secrets through his letters, he thought he could get Poppy to feel the same way he did. But there, right in front of him when they thought he wasn't watching Poppy just betrayed him. Tears falling from his eyes, Phantom stared at the snowy ground and started singing alone to himself.

" _I gave you my music, made your song take wing and now, now you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing, Poppy!"_

Not able to contain his emotions the Phantom buried his head in his hands and wept hard, harder than he had wept in a _long_ time. For he had not felt for anybody like he had felt for Poppy in long time and she denied him for another man. The Phantom could still hear them singing together as the two entered the opera house. As he heard the two confess their love, the Phantom felt like he was being crushed under a pile of rocks and left for dead.

 _Say that you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

It was then that something changed in the phantom. Instead of feeling sad anymore he felt anger. Anger towards Cooper and Biggie, anger against Branch, and anger against the entire opera house. And he swore then and there he was going to get his revenge on all of them.

" _You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!"_

 **End of act one.**

 **Act two starts next chapter. We are getting through this story pretty quickly. Hope you are enjoying this just as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	8. Intermission

**Sorry for a shorter chapter this week everyone. I have been really tired lately and as a result got lazy and procrastinated a bit. But the show must go on regardless of how I feel.**

 **This chapter acts like a intermission for the show and gets back to Poppy and the family in present times (Well present-ish, you know what I mean)**

 **Intermission.**

 **Jpbake waves his baton directing the band into the musical number Entr'acte. As the band finishes Jpbake turns to face the audience.**

"Wasn't that a great first act ladies and gentlemen? Things are only going to get worst for our heroes before they start getting better. For now they have made a enemy in the Phantom, and they are about to find out just how dangerous he can truly be." **A long hook being controlled by Tapdancing Giraf appears and yanks Jpbake offstage.**

 **On with the show.**

 **(Act 2: Scene 1 Paris 1933)**

"So what happened next Grandma?" Rosie asked

"Yeah you can't stop now it's just getting to the good part." Harper agreed.

"Well..." Poppy started to say as she saw Branch returning with their lunch. "Tell you what girls, let's pause for lunch right now then I will continue with the story afterwords.

"Aahh." both girls complained.

"I whipped up some of my famous banana pudding for dessert."

"Yaaay!" The girls cheered as they got up and ran to where Branch was setting up the blankets for the picnic. Poppy just laughed as she slowly picked herself up and walked toward the picnic area.

"Poppy you still know how to make kids happy."

Rosie and Harper reached into the picnic baskets and each pulled out a tuna salad sandwich and a bag of chips. Rosie could hardly contain her excitement as she told Branch all about the story Poppy was telling them.

"Grandpa Branch, Grandma Poppy has been telling us the about the Phantom." Rosie said not even waiting to swallow her food before talking.

"Yes, Rosie I have been hearing the whole thing." Branch replied

"Rosie don't talk with your mouth full." Scarlett scolded.

"Sorry Mom." Rosie apologized as she swallowed her food.

"I can't believe you actually were in the Phantom's lair." Harper replied "Was it cold in there?"

"It was a little damp yes, but that may have been because I was wearing a dress and not a cloak like him."

"I can't believe he actually sang you a love song." Rosie added "Grandma Poppy, did you love the Phantom?"

"Hey!" Branch replied almost insulted

"ROSIE!" Scarlett scolded

"Oh Grandpa Branch you know I love you." Rosie corrected

"That's better." Branch said satisfied

"No Rosie dear I didn't love him." Poppy replied "Despite his feelings for me, I just didn't share the same feelings. I did feel bad for him though."

"Yeah no kidding." Harper replied "I can't imagine going through life feeling so hated all the time like that."

"I'll just say that if anybody sang to me like the Phantom did, I would marry him in a heartbeat," Rosie said "No matter what he looked like."

"Really, what if he looked like Freddy Kruger?" Harper asked.

"Well by all accounts the Phantom did so yeah I would."

Poppy noticed that Scarlett was hardly eating, she was just staring at the ground with a upset look on her face. Her expression worried Poppy. Tuna Salad was one of her favorite lunches Poppy would fix for her as a kid and she had hardly touched a bite.

"Scarlett is something wrong?"

Scarlett didn't say a word as she just got up and stormed off.

"Mom?" Rosie called out concerned.

"Branch watch the kids I'm going to talk to her." Poppy replied getting up and following where Scarlett stormed off.

"Will do."

Poppy found Poppy leaning under a tree, her legs were crossed, eyes were closed, and she was pinching the bridge of her nose. She was clearly upset about something, that much Poppy could tell.

"Scarlett dear what is wrong?"

"Why did you never tell me this before mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom I'm forty years old! You use to tell me stories before bed clear up till I was a teenager. Never once did you tell me about the Phantom, how you met him, how he was actually real. And then you have the nerve to tell my daughter, who is only eight about him! Why? Why are you telling her this but never had the nerve to tell me, your own daughter?"

"Scarlett..." Poppy didn't know what to say, she never thought Scarlett would react like this over the Phantom. "I'm sorry."

"Mom, you remember that book I use to have as a child about all the famous myths of the world?"

"How can I forget? That was your favorite book as a kid."

"There was stories about Bigfoot, the Yeti, the Loch Ness Monster. But the one that I was obsessed with the most was the story of The Phantom of the opera from France. As a kid I believed in all of those myths, I wanted to believe in all of them because I wanted to believe that their were things out there that couldn't be explained. Both you and Great Grandma Rosiepuff encouraged me to continue to believe in those legends. So much so that I continued to believe in Santa up till I was sixteen."

"I remember that, you were so distraught that you cried your self to sleep the night you learned the truth about him."

"I took a lot of flack all through my childhood and youth for constantly believing in these legends. It eventually got to the point that when I went to college I forced myself to forget of these myths, and pass them off as just stories. And now your telling me that the story of the famous Phantom of the Opera was not just a myth but indeed true. Do you know how much that hurts that you waited until now to tell me? Why not back when I was a child or a teenager when all those other kids were picking on me. You could of gathered them around and told them this story. I don't know if it would have convinced them or not but you could of at least attempted to spare me so much childhood torment."

Tears were falling from both Scarlett and Poppy's eyes as Scarlett reminded Poppy of the torment she received as a child.

"I am so sorry Scarlett, I should have done more to prevent you the pain you took as a child."

"Father tried to get me to just forget about those myths saying that it was preventing me from making friends. He was right but I was to stubborn to let it go. This could of resolved everything if you just said something. Why didn't you?"

"I guess..." Poppy started, not sure how she was going to explain why she kept quite. "I guess I wanted to try to forget everything that happened with him."

"Why would you. You went up face to face with the legendary Phantom and lived. Why would you not want to tell your story to the world?"

"Because the Phantom didn't want me too okay!" Poppy explained. "Scarlett, there are things in this world that are better left staying a secret, the Phantom is one of them. I kept quite because he wanted me too."

"How come?"

"Because he was ashamed. Poppy the night he saw me and your father fall in love changed him and not in a good way. He became more dangerous then ever before. And if you witnessed what I had to witness him do, after that you would try to forget too."

"If you tried to forget then why did you come back here? Why did you decide to tell us at all?"

"I suppose..." Poppy thought "I am finally ready to make peace over what happened."

"What did happen that day?"

"Well for that I will have to finish my story."

Poppy and Scarlett returned to the picnic area where they saw Rosie and Harper finishing up their banana pudding.

"Grandma are you ready to finish your story?" Rosie asked running up and hugging Poppy's legs.

"Yeah you can't just leave us hanging like that it's not fair." Harper added.

"Yeah why don't you go ahead and continue the story mom I can listen while I finish lunch."

"Well then..." Poppy said she sat down on the blanket, "Where was I again?"

"Right when the Phantom swore revenge on you and everybody." Rosie said.

"Oh yes, well after that the Phantom disappeared for a year during that time..."

 **Hey Tapdancing Giraf, hope you enjoyed my little joke involving you. I would have PM'd you asking your approval but you don't have a account. Your review for chapter one inspired the joke and I hope you are Okay with it, if not I will go back and delete it.**

 **Black Raider I hope I am doing Rosie proud. She's different then how you created her but I still think I am honoring your character while still doing my own thing with her.**

 **Next Chapter will get back to the Broadway play part of the show but i wanted a intermission because... you know, every good play does.**

 **Till next time everyone.**


	9. Masquerade

**Hey Everyone, first off I apologize that I didn't update this story last week. I got busy working on my other stories and just basically ran out of time.**

 **Also I apologize if these chapters or to short. I know Black raider and Riverajocobed1 often write longer chapters for their stories but I a lot of times just don't have the time or energy to write a five thousand word or more chapter. I am busy a lot during the day and do a lot of my typing late at night so writing five thousand word chapters would be exhausting. So hope you don't mind if my chapters aren't as long as other writers, I'm doing the best I can here with the time i have.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with it shall we.**

 **(Act 2: Scene 2)**

It had been one year since the Phantom's attack on the Opera house. Since then nobody had seen or heard from him. Poppy even had ceased from getting letters from him. It was as he completely fell off the face of the Earth. Not that anybody minded of course. With the Phantom disappearing everybody just went on with their lives, forgetting all about the Phantom and his threats.

During that time Poppy and Branch regained the flames on their past relationship and got engaged. Branch took Poppy on a romantic boat ride, setting up a picnic on his small canoe and had just pulled out the ring to propose to Poppy when the boat canoe hit a rock and flipped sending the two trolls and their lunch overboard. Branch was still able to hold onto the ring despite tipping the boat and the second Poppy saw the ring she instantly said "yes" and jumped onto Branch so hard they both sank into the water. Branch ended up having to quickly surface in order to prevent from drowning, panting heavily while Poppy laughed.

On the one year anniversary of the Phantom's infamous attack Cooper and Biggie through a massive masquerade to mark the occasion as well as to ring in the new year. Hundreds of guest arrived at the ball all dressed up in costume including Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond, Smidge, Suki, as well as Branch and Poppy. Fuzzbert, who was dressed as a wolf, was with Guy Diamond who was dressed as a Pharaoh while Biggie and Cooper were tearing up the dance floor. Cooper's whole body was painted yellow to resemble a robot, while Biggie wore a pig mask.

 _"Cooper what a splendid party."_ Biggie sang

" _The prologue of a bright new year."_ Cooper added

" _What a night I'm impressed"_ Biggie sang

" _Well one does his best."_ Cooper sang as the two came in and sang together _"Here's to us. The toast of all the city what a pity that the Phantom can't be here."_

As everybody danced the whole ballroom started singing. _"Masquerade, Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you!"_

 _"Flash of Mauve, Splash of Pruce fool and king ghoul and goose. Green and Black, queen and priest. Trace of rouge, face of beast."_

 _"Faces, take your turn take a ride. On the merry go- round in a inhuman race."_

 _"Eye of gold, thigh of blue, true is false, who is who. Curl of lip swirl of gown, ace of hearts, face of clown."_

 _"Faces, drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light in the sound. But who can name the face?"_

 _"Masquerade! Grinning Yellow's Spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade! Burning glances turning heads, masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade, seething shadows breathing lies, masquerade. you can fool any friend who ever knew you. Masquerade! Leering Satyres bleeding eyes, masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you."_

" _What a night"_ Smidge sang dressed as a Roman goddess.

 _"What a crowd"_ Guy Diamond said, his head was spinning after being out drank by Fuzzbert.

 _"Makes you glad"_ Cooper added

 _"Makes you proud"_ Biggie finished _"All the crème de le crème"_

" _Watching us"_ Smidge sang " _Watching them"_

 _"One year of relief of delight"_ Guy Diamond sang

 _"Of Elysian peace"_ Biggie added " _And we can breath."_

" _No more notes"_ Smidge sang

 _"No more ghost"_ Guy Diamond added

 _"Hears to health"_ Smidge replied

 _"Here's a toast,"_ Guy Diamond added raising a wine glass for a toast despite already being drunk. " _To a prosperous year to our friends who are here._

All four of them raised their glasses to a toast and sang together. " _And may our splendor never fade what a joy what a change what a blessed release what a masquerade."_

On the other side of the opera house Poppy and Branch was dancing in a corner alone away from the others in privacy. Poppy was dressed as a angel while Branch dressed as the Man in the Iron mask

"Think of it," Poppy whispered to Branch as the two of them danced "A secret engagement, look your future bride. Just think of it."

"But why is it secret?" Branch asked curiously "What do we have to hide? You promised me." Branch went in for a kiss but Poppy quickly stopped him

"No Branch please don't. They'll see." Poppy pleaded, she wouldn't admit it to anybody but despite that the Phantom had been gone a year, she was still scared that he might return, so she didn't want to do anything that might set him off while in the Opera house.

"Well let them see," Branch replied not caring if it did cause a scene or not. "It's a engagement not a crime. _Poppy what are you afraid of?_ "

 _"Let's not argue (Let's not argue) Please pretend (I can only hope) You will understand in time (I'll understand in time)"_

Poppy and Branch then joined all the other trolls on the dance floor. Cooper took Suki who was dressed as a Princess by the hand and started dancing with her while Biggie danced with Smidge. Guy Diamond got in another chugging contest with Fuzzbert only to lose again, this time by passing out on the floor. Everybody was so lost in the music that none of them noticed the Phantom and his mothers enter the theater. The Phantom was dressed like Red Death while Satin and Chenille were dressed like vikings. Neither one of them decided to interrupt quite yet, instead just waiting and watching as the everybody had their fun.

" _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade, hide your face the world will never find you!"_

 _"Masquerade! Every face a different shade Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances turning heads masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows spinning reds, masquerade, take your fill let the spectacle surround you."_

Suddenly the lights all flickered off, everybody screamed as familiar music started playing. When the lights finally appeared again, there standing in the middle of the room was the Phantom himself.

" _Why so silent good messieurs."_ The Phantom sang " _Did you think that I had left for good?"_

Branch couldn't believe the phantom was back. After a full year of silence why did he come back now? Branch didn't care why he was back he ran to find a weapon ready to fight the monster.

" _Did you miss me good Messieurs?"_ The Phantom held up a script completed script in his hand and plopped it on the floor for everyone to see. _"I have written you an opera."_

Biggie picked up the script and music sheets, the Phantom payed no attention to him as he continued to sing _" I have brought you the finished score. Don Juan Truimphant!_

 _Fondest greetings to you all, A few instructions just before rehearsal starts."_ The Phantom then turned to Smidge first, who just glared angrily back at him. _"Smidge must be taught to act. Not a normal trick of strutting round the stage."_

Smidge gasped offended at the Phantom's insult. The Phantom turned and looked at Guy Diamond passed out drunk on the floor. He scowled in disgust at what he saw.

 _Guy Diamond must not get drunk. His alcohol problem is a disgrace to the arts._

The Phantom turned to Cooper and Biggie next, who stared at him with fear and shock, not knowing what he was going to say to them.

" _And my managers must learn that their place is in an office not the arts."_ Biggie and Cooper felt extremely insulted at that remark.

The Phantom turned to Poppy last, Poppy didn't shake in fear, or show any signs of uneasiness at all. Instead she just stood firm, she knew the phantom wouldn't hurt her, everybody else maybe, but not her. So despite being uncomfortable around the guy, she knew that her life was not in any danger.

" _Miss Poppy, no doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good. She know's though should she wish to excel, she still has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher. her teacher._

The Phantom walked up to Poppy, and it was then that he noticed the chain around her neck that held her engagement ring. Angry The Phantom snatched the ring and yanked it clear off her neck.

 _Your Chains are still mine. You belong to me!"_ The Phantom created a smoke screen and disappeared thorough the floor as everybody scrambled and screamed trying to escape the smoke. When the smoke cleared the Phantom was gone, having vanished in thin air. It was then that Branch returned holding a sword in his hands.

"Where is he?"

"He's vanished again," Poppy replied. Branch dropped the sword on the ground angry in disgust, upset that the Phantom got away again.

Poppy then felt someone sneaking something in the pocket of her costume. Poppy turned and saw a pair of twin trolls dressed as Vikings run off. Poppy reached into her pocket and saw a note

 _If you want to know the truth about the phantom, meet me in the ally way outside the opera house in one hour._

Poppy didn't know who these twins were but whoever they where they knew something about the Phantom that might lead in figuring out who he was. If they knew the Phantom's identity, then she had to meet with these people.

Down in the Opera cellars, the Phantom was busy springing a trap, one that he hoped would capture the despicable blue troll that stole his Poppy. The trap was a pool that would fill with water, then afterwords cause a ceiling of spikes to close in on him impaling the blue troll in his watery grave. Of course the Phantom needed to play fair so he left a set of keys tied to the wall for him to find and try to open the gate and escape before he either died or was crushed. Once the trap was set, the Phantom smiled to himself, proud of his work. Once the blue troll was gone, Poppy would be his forever.

 **Next Chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing since I started this story. I won't spoil anything but it's going to be amazing and emotional. Hope to see you all come back for it.**

 **Till then, see ya.**


	10. The Phantom's child hood Pt1

**I've been dying to get to this chapter. Been building up to it for a while. Now we finally get to see the Phantom as a child and what led to his bitterness to the world.**

 **And as you can probably guess by the name of the chapter, yes this is going to be split up into two chapters. It wasn't my attentions, I originally planned on it being just one chapter but I got so into writing it that I realized i was already almost at four thousand words and only halfway done with the chapter. So to avoid a overly long chapter I am splitting it up into two chapters and planning on updating the second part later this week.**

 **Okay no more talking, it's time to get this started.**

 **(Act 2: Scene 3, at the alleyway in the back of the opera house.**

It was night time when Poppy and Branch met the twins in the alley way behind the Opera house. They still didn't know who these two where or how they had information on the Phantom but if they could help them find out who he was then they were willing to meet with them.

"I almost didn't think you would show." The pink twin replied, both twins were wearing hoods that made them hard to identify in the dark . Heck Branch and Poppy was only able to spot them by the fact that the twins were both carrying a oil lamp to see.

"Who are you?" Poppy asked once she walked up to the two, "And what is your connection to the Phantom?

"Our names is Satin and Chenille," The blue twin replied "And we are The Phantom's mothers."

"Mothers?" Branch gasped in surprise.

"Well we didn't actually give birth to him, he's actually adopted." Satin replied "But we raised him as our own from a young age."

"What is is name?" Poppy asked "And why is he so obsessed with me? What happened to him that made him like this?"

"His name is Creek." Chenille replied "And his story is not exactly a happy one. Despite our best efforts he was still mistreated and bullied his whole life just because of how he looked.

"How bad could he be treated for him to turn out this way?" Branch asked

"For you to understand you will have to know how we met young Creek." Satin replied

 **20 years in the past**

 _It was just another Spring day, me and Chenille saw that the circus was in town and decided it would be fun to go and see a lot of there amazing acts. We had heard many fun things about the circus, the trapeze acrobats, the silly clowns, but we had never gone and actually saw it ourselves. So after buying ourselves a ticket, as well as getting as much unhealthy food as we could stomach, we took our seats and waited for the show to begin. The show went as we predicted, there was the clowns, the elephants the acrobats, it was really a amazing spectacle. Then what came up next changed everything._

" _Ladies and gentlemen!" The circus owner shouted "Now introducing something you have never seen before, and will never see anywhere else. They say he is the child of the devil himself, a freak so hideous that his he doesn't even have a face that a mother could love. Give it up for the Phantom!"_

 _One of the clowns dragged out a young purple troll who had to be no older than six. The audience gasped when they saw him, his entire face was completely deformed and he only had half a head of hair, and the hair he did have went in every different direction. His mouth was covered with a muzzle so he couldn't talk and he was in chains so not to be able to move without assistance. Everybody then burst out laughing when the clowns suddenly threw pies in the boy's face. All except me and Chenille of course. The lad was just a boy, deformed or not he didn't deserve to be treated the way he was._

 _After the last pie was thrown the clowns put a metal mask on his face that was held together only by wires. Then he was put on a unicycle and led around the entire stage, only stopping to be squirted with water by another clown while the audience laughed. Me and Chenille was sick to our stomachs after seeing what they were doing to that poor boy and we knew we had to get him out of there. He didn't deserve what they were doing to him, he deserved a life, he deserved to be a normal child._

 _We knew what we were doing was illegal, but we didn't care, we had to get the boy out of there. So when the circus closed for the nights and all the exhibits were locked up and the staff gone home, me and Chenille went back to the circus and tracked down the cage were the child was being held._

 _The child didn't look at us but he could sense we were there when we walked up to his cage._

" _If your here to laugh at me come back for tomorrow's show." The boy said. Even in his cage his feet was still shackled to the floor, with only a small tray of food and a bucket to pee in._

" _We are not here to laugh at you." Chenille said as she pulled out a bobby pin. "We are here to free you."_

" _What?" The boy gasped not believing what he just heard. The boy was going to ask further but Chenille had already picked the lock with her bobby pin and opened the cage. She then stepped into the cage and used the bobby pin to pick the lock to the chains, freeing the child once and for all._

" _I don't understand?" the child replied._

" _It doesn't matter how you look." I replied "You still deserve a normal life, a normal childhood. That is why we are getting you out of here. Come live with us boy, we will treat you like a normal child."  
"You won't have people laugh at me or throw pies in my face?" _

" _The only pies we give to you will be the ones to_ feed _your face." I ensured him._

" _I like the sound of that." The boy replied._

" _So you have a name kid?" I asked as we led him out of the cell and took him to our place._

" _The Phantom."_

" _No like a normal name." I ensured him "Like my name is Satin and this here is my sister Chenille."_

" _I was never given a real name. The owner of the circus told me I was dumped at their door step as a baby after my mother abandoned me because of how I looked. He said that if I too hideous for even my mother that I didn't deserve to be treated as nothing more than just a act for his circus. So he called me the phantom and used me as part of his show ever since."_

" _Well we think that everybody deserves to be treated like everybody else no matter who they are." Chenille replied as we reached our house. Chenille stopped at our front porch and knelt down to the child's level to look him in the eye as she placed her hands on his shoulders "It doesn't matter how you look on the outside it's how your heart is on the inside that decides who you are. And I see a sweet little boy who longs for someone to love him for who he is. And that starts with giving you a real name. How about Creek, do you like that?"_

" _Creek sounds beautiful Chenille."_

" _Call me mom Creek, call us both moms. Your our child now. Our own little Creek._

 _Despite our love, Creek had a hard time adjusting to normal civilian life. We had to be careful when we were laughing with our friends because he would fear that we were laughing at him. We ensured Creek that just because he heard laughter it didn't mean it was at him. It took him until he was nine to finally get used to hearing laughter around him without thinking it was directed at him._

 _There was another challenge that we had to deal with, how people reacted to him in public. We sent Creek to school hoping to give him a normal education, but due to his deformities all it brought Creek was pain, a lot of the other kids bullied him because of his looks. They refused to look past his scars and none of the kids wanted to hang out with him. It was rough, especially seeing him come home everyday in tears from the torment he received each day. We went to the teachers more than once and demanded them to put a end to the bullying but they could only do so much._

 _There was one girl though that did take pity on Creek though. A young girl named Christine that met Creek in High School. She was a beautiful pink troll with bright matching pink hair. They were both the same age, Creek was sixteen at the time and had lived with us for ten years at the point. They had a couple of classes together and at they started to form a friendship._

" _Hi Creek," Christine responded one day as Creek arrived at School "Nervous about the math test tomorrow?"_

" _A little." Creek replied "I'll admit it's not my best subject. I'm more into history and science then math."_

" _Yeah, it's not my favorite subject either." Christine replied cheerfully. "Hey why don't you come to my house later tonight and study? That way we don't have to suffer alone."_

" _I would love that." Creek replied with a shy smile._

" _Hey Scar face!" A male green troll suddenly yelled as he marched up to where the two were standing. "What's you doing bugging this angel?"_

" _Go away cedar he ain't bothering me." Christine scoffed._

" _Don't worry princess." Ceder wrapped his arms around Christine and started stroking his hands over Christine's chest. "I'll save you from this hideous dragon."_

" _Get off me you freak." Christine barked._

" _Oh come on I know you want me. I can treat you better than this scarecrow ever could. I can definitely ride you better." Christine suddenly felt Ceder put his hand on her butt and Christine suddenly turned around and popped him in the nose making him fall backwards._

" _Back off freak."_

" _Don't act like you didn't love it." Ceder replied as he picked himself of the floor._

" _Hey, she said leave her alone." Creek interfered_

" _Oh, and what are you going to do about it huh?" Ceder laughed "Try to scare me away with that ugly face of yours."_

" _Ignore him Creek he's not worth it." Christine pleaded_

" _That's right scarecrow run away." Ceder laughed "Go back to the rock you crawled under you butt ugly piece of crap." Ceder then snatched a water bottle from a passing student and splashed it in Creeks face. Creek just glared at Ceder his expression getting more and more angry._

" _Oh, whats the matter?" Ceder mocked "Did I hurt Mr. Ugly head's feelings? That's what happens when your face looks like a bergen's ass. What's you going to do about it freak show?"_

" _Ceder stop it now!" Christine demanded._

" _Oh what's he going to do about? Nothing, because he don't have the guts." Ceder then shoved Creek, knocking him into a locker. "Come on poop face. Show me what you got, be a man." Creek didn't say a word instead he just continued to glare at Ceder._

" _I knew it, I knew you didn't have it in you. Your parents must be ashamed of you, such a ugly face and yet you refuse to grow a pair to defend yourself. They ought to send you back to that crap fest of a circus you came from."_

 _That is when Ceder crossed the line. Creek suddenly lunged at Ceder, grabbing him by the back of the head and smashing his head into a locker. Creek followed it up by throwing Ceder onto the floor. Creek sat Ceder's chest and started punching him in the face, again, and again, and again, until a couple teachers stepped in and yanked Creek off of him._

 _After school ended me and Chenille were called to the principle's office to talk about what happened. Creek just sat on the front steps of the school, ashamed of what he did. Christine walked up and sat down next to him as she waited for her father to come and walk her home._

" _Just for the record, I'm glad you beat Ceder's face in. He had it coming."_

" _I didn't want to do it, but then he had to talk about my moms like that. I couldn't take it anymore."_

" _People like Ceder love to make others feel weak, they think it makes them feel tough but really all it does is make them look like a jerk."_

" _Why are you nice to me? Everybody else looks at me like I'm a freak of nature."_

" _Because I see you for what you really are, a troll with a good heart who is not afraid to stand up to others when it comes to what's right." Christine then put a hand on Creek's face and turned him to look her in the eyes. "Beauty is not just what's on the outside, it's on the inside too. And you have a very, beautiful heart."_

" _You do to Christine, you're beautiful on the inside and out. Creek reached behind Christine's hair and pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her._

" _How did you do that?" Christine gasped in surprise._

" _It's a magic trick I learned when I was a kid. I did live in a circus till I was six, I sort of studied how the magicians did their tricks and sort of self taught myself."_

" _It's very beautiful." Christine replied looking at the rose._

" _It's how I see you," Creek replied. He started to scratch the back of his head, getting nervous about what he was about to ask next. "If you don't mind, the school prom is coming up in a month, would you like to be my date?"_

 _Christine looked down at the rose and then back at Creek and smiled "I would love to."_

 _Creek gave a nervous chuckle as the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Creek felt his head inching closer to Christine and his eyes closing. Christine surprisingly did the same thing, her eyes closed and their lips inched closer and closer. They were just about to kiss when Christine heard her dad calling her name. The two of them broke out of their trance and saw Christine's dad staring at them with a disapproved face._

" _Christine let's go."_

" _Yes dad," Christine said with a disappointed tone, sad to be leaving Creek. Me and Chenille both walked out of the school at that time after finishing talking to the principle. Christine's father grabbed Christine's hand and turned back to glare at Creek._

" _Stay away from my daughter creep."_

" _Hey, that is my son your talking to." Chenille snapped._

" _Well I feel sorry for you."_

 _Christine's dad then grabbed his daughter off. We saw how Creek felt hurt by his words, Creek really loved Christine and wanted her dad to approve of him too. But it was obvious that wasn't going to happen._

" _Hey, don't let him get to you." Chenille replied putting her arm around Creek. You have more kindness in one finger than most people have in their own body."_

" _I know, I just want him to like me because of how I feel about his daughter. Plus I still can't get over that fight earlier. I just snapped, I didn't mean to hurt Ceder like that but he crossed the line."_

" _I know." I replied "The principle told me everything, next time however, make sure you break his nose."_

" _Really, you aren't mad?"_

" _The only thing I'm mad about is you didn't give him a bloody nose. Nobody messes with my son."_

" _Now did I hear right you have a date to the prom?" Chenille replied, a sparkle in her tone as she changed the subject._

" _Yeah Christine, I actually can't believe she accepted."_

" _Why not? You are a kind young man who deserves to be happy. Now lucky for you your parents know a thing or two about fashion. We will make sure you are so hansom for the prom she will fall heads over hills in love for you._

 _By the time the prom came up the next up we made a silver tux with a white under shirt and a silver vest, pants, and shoes all covered completely in glittery sequins. We also made him a black boa tie and a carnation on his vest pocket. We had never seen Creek more happy when he arrived at the school, we also never saw him more nervous. He was shaking head to know, and sweating so bad it looked like he had just bathed._

" _Relax son." Chenille replied "When she sees you. She will faint with how hansom you look."_

 _Turns out it was actually Creek who fainted when he saw how Christine looked. She was dressed in a all white dress that went down to her ankles and white high heels. Her hair was all fluffed up and fitted with white flowers, her face was also made up with glitter to make her glow. When Creek regained his consciousness he turned to me and Chenille and asked if he was dead because he swore he saw a angel. Me and Chenille just laughed as Christine grabbed Creek by the hand and drug him into the auditorium. We decided to stay behind as parent chaperon, plus we waited so long to see Creek finally happy and we didn't want to miss a second of it._

 _Creek didn't leave Christine's side the whole prom. They danced in a slow circle, staring in each other's eyes the whole time as the band played. Creek was still nervous to make any daring move afraid he would cross a boundary. Seeing Creek's fear Christine grabbed Creek by the back of the head and pulled him in for a kiss, letting him know that it was okay._

" _What will the other kids think?" Creek asked after Christine broke the kiss._

" _Doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is that we love each other."_

 _Creek was taken aback by that one word. "You... love me?"_

" _Isn't it obvious?" Christine laughed "You've never had anyone love you before?"_

" _I've never had anyone like you before."_

 _Christine was touched by those words. Creek made her feel special, like she just wasn't another pretty face in the crowd but actually stood out._

" _You know it's a little crowded in here, why don't we go dance some more outside where no one can see us."_

 _Creek eyes lit up at the sound of that. "Race you." Creek then took off running with Christine laughing as she followed close behind. When the two of us finally caught up to them they were just sitting on a rock staring at the moon, Christine's hand tightly holding onto Creek's._

" _The moon is beautiful tonight." Christine mentioned_

" _It sure is," Creek replied in awe. "When I was a slave to the circus, sitting in my cage all alone I would spend a lot of nights just admiring the moon's beauty, it helped make the horrible experience somewhat more bearable._

" _I'm so sorry for how the world treated you. It must have been horrible being treated like you was just a act and not a living thing with a soul."_

" _It was horrible but I have grown from it, I am not near as afraid and bitter as I once was. I have actually found love, and I owe that to you."_

 _Christine blushed when she heard that._

" _I know it sounds kind of sappy, but I actually wrote a song just for you." Creek replied getting up and taking Christine by the hand._

" _Really, you can write poetry too?"_

" _One good thing about being stuck in a cage is that you can learn to pick up a few things." Creek then started moving the two of them in a circle, using the night sky as their spotlight as he started serenading her._

"I found a love for me. Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead"

Well, I found a girl, Beautiful and sweet. Oh I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.

Cause we were just kids when we fell in love not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time.

But darling, just kiss me slow your heart is all I own. And in my eyes your holding mine."

 _Using his magic Creek made the moonlight start flashing purple and pink to make the night colors match their own as the moonlight shined below them._

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass listening to our favorite song.

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath. But you heard it. Darling you look perfect tonight.

 _Christine let go of Creek's hand temporarily in order to spin in the grass her hands twirling happily in the air before reconnecting with Creek as they continued their dance._

"Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home. I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own."

 _The two let go of one hand but held tightly onto the other as they skipped across the grass, kicking their legs up high in the air with each skip._

"We are still kids but we're so in love, fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl, I'll be your man. I see a future in your eyes."

 _The two of them kicked off their shows and started actually dancing barefoot in the grass as they started dancing in a small circle again._

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms.

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful. I don't deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight.

 _Creek and Christine stared at each other both with a wide grin on their face as they got lost in each others eyes. This time it was Creek who made the first move, he leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. Christine accepted and closed her eyes as the to got lost in the kiss. After ten seconds the kiss ended and Creek finished his song._

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see, now I know I met a angel in person, and she looks perfect. I don't deserve this you look perfect tonight.

 _As the song ended they came forward for another kiss. Me and Chenille watched from a distance, tears of joy welling in our eyes that our son finally found the happiness he desperately craved. I would like to say that was the ending of the story, but as you obviously know it isn't. Sadly not everyone always gets their happy ending._

 **Just to let you know my original vision for this flashback was completely different than what i originally planned. I originally had it where he had no friends at all at school and it wasn't until he sang at a talent show that he started winning people over. I also used a different song "Memories" from Andrew Lloyd Weber's other popular musical "Cats". It wasn't until I finished writing the circus scene that I actually got the idea to give Creek a lover and it ended up changing the whole course of this chapter, caused it to go through a total rewrite and forced me to break this flashback up into two chapters in order to build her character up. I have no regrets though, it makes what happens in the next chapter that much more tragic and will end up changing the course in future chapters even more than what I originally planned and will.**

 **Oh and no the name Christine is no coincidence, I purposely gave her that name to pay homage to the original source material and to give Team phantom members something. Cause sometimes it's fun to play both sides.**

 **Part 2 will come later this week, don't miss it.**

 **Song credit "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.**


	11. The Phantom's Childhood pt2

**Happy Groundhogs day, six more weeks of Winter, even though it's not been much of a winter here in Oklahoma where I live.**

 **Anyway, I know I usually don't update the same story twice in one week considering I usually am working on more than one story at once, but considering the flashback was supposed to be just one chapter that ended up being split in two I just had to finish it up this week.**

 **Just a fair warning this chapter includes violence and some mild adult contact, but nothing major.**

 **(Act 2: Scene 4: Twenty years in the past)**

 _After that night we saw a completely new side of Creek, he was no longer a lonely kid who was always depressed, but instead one who was energetic, and enjoying life. School didn't even bother him anymore. In fact he woke up each morning with a huge smile on his face eager to see Christine there. There was still the bullies that teased him for how he looked, but with Christine by her side Creek just ignored them and walked off with a smile on his face, and if a bully tried to pursue farther, it would be Christine who turned around and broke their nose, not Creek._

 _The one obstacle was Christine's father Rayes. He was not happy of the fact that Christine fell in love with Creek. He still saw him as a freak of nature and the mere sight of Christine getting all touchy with Creek when he picked her up each day made him sick. The fact that he was so forbidding of the relationship did not go unnoticed by Christine either. And it started to take a toll on Christine's relationship with her father. Most nights they would get in huge fights because Rayes wanted her to end the relationship, but Christine kept refusing claiming she saw past his scars and saw him for his heart. One night the argument got so bad and so heated that Christine ran over to our house in tears, not able to be in the same house as her father._

" _Christine what's wrong?" Creek asked with a concerned tone as the two of them sat on top of Creek's bed. Christine was still in tears not able to calm down._

" _I just can't see why my father is so disapproving of us being together?" Christine sobbed "Why can't he see past your face like me, why does he have to be so hateful, so judgemental? Your the nicest boy I have ever met yet he talks about you like your a monster, a demon from hell. I don't know what to do?"_

" _Sadly most of the world hate those who our not like everybody else. They fear those they don't understand and reject those who are different. I was even despised by my own birth mother because of what I looked like which is why I round up in the circus."_

" _How do you find the strength to go on each day knowing that their our going to be people who attack you for how you look?"_

" _It wasn't easy." Creek admitted "For years after my mothers adopted me I feared going outside, because I was scared how everyone would react to someone like me. It was their love that kept me going. If it wasn't for them I probably would have taken my own life eventually, not able to handle the abuse of the circus. They showed it's not what you can see but what you can't. What's on the inside that shapes who you are. It was their love that kept me getting out of bed each day. I owe everything to them." Creek then turned to Christine and wiped a tear from her eyes. "And now you give me even more reason. You have given my life so much joy. You have given me even more reason to get out of bed, even more reason to live. You have given me things that not even my mothers could give me."_

" _Really and what's that?"_

" _You have given me your heart. Your love, and a future that I can look forward to. My parents may have gotten me out of the circus, they might of given me a chance at a better life, but you have made that life worth living. You have made it worth fighting for, and I can't imagine a future without you in it."_

" _Oh Creek." Christine cried tackling him on the bed as she kissed him. The two of them closed their eyes as they got lost in the deep kiss. Christine only broke the kiss for a few seconds in order to unbutton Creeks shirt and yank it off. This time Creek pulled Christine down and laid on top of her as they continued to make out, their kisses getting longer and deeper. Christine reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off revealing a blue bra, she her shirt to the side not even looking where it landed as she put her hands to Creeks cheeks and rolled over on top of him._

 _That night Creek became a man, as he experienced one of the biggest joys of true love. Christine spent the night that night. After they finished making love Christine just fell asleep on top of Creek's chest, the covers pulled over them and completely undressed with their arms wrapped around each others waist._

 _Spending the night started becoming more common for Christine. Not being able to spend much time with her father she often times came by after dinner to hang out, make out and have fun with Creek, with it most of the time ending with them falling asleep halfway or completely naked under the covers._

 _Neither me or Chenille intervened, we waited so long for Creek to be happy that their was no way we were going to get in their way and risk ruining it. Did we agree with the fact that they were making love at such a young age? Not necessarily, but we knew it was true love and we knew that they were going to grow up soon and we couldn't hold on to him forever. Creek would leave someday to start his own life and we knew Christine would be the one he started it with. So we didn't intervene, we didn't say a word every time Christine came and spent the night._

 _We did however say a word to Rayes. Fed up with his attitude towards our son we marched to his house to give him a piece of our mind. Needless to say he was not to pleased to see us._

" _What are you doing here? Were is my daughter?"_

" _You know damn well why we're here." Chenille barked "And Christine is with her boyfriend."_

" _Don't ever refer to that freak of nature you call your son as her boyfriend again. It disgust me."_

" _What is your problem?" Chenille snapped "My son and your daughter loves each other very much. They bring each other happiness."_

" _That son of yours is a freak and I'm trying to protect my daughter from him."_

" _My son has never hurt a hair on her head." I replied. "If anything Creek has been nothing but protective towards your daughter. He even defended her when she was getting harassed at school. You should be thankful for him instead of judging him because of his conditions. Why must you be so hateful, so bigoted, why can't you just look past his scars and accept him?"_

" _Because he doesn't belong with us normal trolls. You were a fool to think you could give him a normal life, when in reality freaks like him don't deserve a normal life. They were condemned at birth and our the stains of society. You should have left him at that circus were he belongs, with all the other rejects."_

" _If you even had a soul you would realize how wrong everything you said was." I growled, fighting hard to hold back my desire to beat the stuffing out of him. "And if you want to have a future with your daughter when she grows up you will get your head out of your butt and realize just how wrong you are. My son loves your daughter, and she loves him. Eventually Christine is going to become a adult and will leave home, and when that happens if you want her to even be in contact with you, you will put aside of your hateful ways and realize that there is more to Creek then what you see on the surface. Creek and Christine loves each other, and odds are they are going to get married when they are adults and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You can't stop love."_

" _Can I now?"_

 _If I had none just what Rayes meant by that and what he would do next, I would have ran straight from that house and to the police station._

 _The next day Creek came home from school and told me Christine wasn't there. Thinking she might have been just sick we made some chicken soup and took it over to her house. I never would have predicted what we would witness when I arrived there._

 _When nobody answered the door I started getting concerned. Chenille took out her bobby pin and after a few seconds the door unlocked and we ran inside. When we got inside, we heard a cry for help coming from inside Christine's room. Our fear increasing, we dropped the soup and ran to Christine's room. Our eyes widened in horror when we saw Christine tied to a chair leg, screaming and struggling to get her hands free._

" _Oh my god Christine what happened" Chenille screamed as she worked to untie the rope bounding Christine to the chair._

" _It's my dad!" Christine cried "He's going to find the circus that Creek was from and lead them to Creek's house. They are going to drag him back to the circus. I tried to stop him but he tied me to the chair saying this was for my own good. Creek is in danger we got to get him out of here!"_

" _Okay when did he leave?" I asked as we freed Christine_

" _This morning before School, he said the Circus was in a nearby city and was going to lead them back here tonight. It's almost sundown Satin, we got to worn Creek now!"_

" _Okay, let's go." I replied, trying to be calm while Christine was straight up panicking, blaming herself for her dad's action._

" _This is my fault, my dad is only doing this because of me."_

" _No this is not your fault!" I ensured as we ran towards home "This is your dads action! Your not to blamed for having compassion on my son!"_

 _Creek was in his room taking a nap when we arrived, having finished his homework already. He was awakened when he heard Christine banging on his bedroom window._

" _Christine, where were you this morning, you wasn't at school." Creek asked as he climbed out the window, taking Christine by the hands. "My moms left to see if you were feeling bad."_

" _Creek we got to get out of here now,"_

" _Whoa hold on Christine, you know I want to marry you but we are still in High school, We can't run away and elope yet."_

" _No Creek you don't understand. Your in danger."_

" _Danger, what do you mean?"_

" _It's my dad, he is leading the circus this way to take you back. I tried to stop him but he tied me to a chair in my room to keep me from warning you. They are own their way now, we got to get out of here."_

" _No," Chenille replied as we saw Rayes walking up to the door along with the circus owner and three other employees of the circus. "They're already here."_

" _Oh god what do we do?" Christine panicked._

" _You two run as fast as you can and don't look back. I will hold them back as long as I can." I replied_

" _No, mom these guys are dangerous, you got to come with us." Creek begged_

" _And risk them getting to you? No way! We knew the dangers taking you in but we did it anyway because we care for you. You get as far away from here as possible."_

" _But they will kill you. This people were sadistic."_

" _Creek listen to me." Chenille said putting her hands on Creek's cheek, tears falling from her eyes. "As a parent, I am willing to die to protect you. Your birth parents or not you are still our son, and I will protect you with my life. Now go, and don't look back."_

" _Moms, no"_

" _Goodbye my son." Chenille said with tearful eyes as we turned to face Rayes and the circus, ready to give our life for our son._

" _Moms!"_

" _Rayes what is the meaning of this intrusion?" I demanded as I marched up to Rayes and his crew._

" _Where's the boy Satin?" Rayes demanded_

" _None of your business, now get off my property. Your not welcome here."_

" _And that child don't belong to you mam." The Circus owner chimed in. "But that didn't stop you from stealing him from us now did it?"_

" _That boy did not deserve what you was doing to him," I replied. "You kept him chained up like a animal. Kept him locked in a cage, treated him like one of your animal acts. You acted like if he didn't even have a soul. You were abusing him and you didn't even care._

" _And what you are doing is so much better?" The circus owner replied again. "You feed him false hope that the world will accept him, but deep down you know that they never will. And you know why? Because the only place for freaks like him is in a show with a bunch of other madmen like them."_

" _Where is the boy Satin?" Rayes asked again getting impatient._

" _Yeah, where is my property."_

" _Get out of here!" Chenille growled._

" _Now mams we can make this easy as possible, hand over my property and I won't have to hurt you."_

" _Go to hell." I replied._

" _Have it your way." The circus owner replied before taking out a whip. He struck me first, sticking me in the chest causing me to fall to the ground. He struck Chenille less then a second later._

" _Where's the boy!" The circus owner roared as he stood over our bodies._

" _His name is Creek." Chenille replied bravely as we stood up, refusing to look intimidated by the man. "And you will never get your hands on him again."_

 _The circus owner was about to whip us again when he suddenly got hit in the back of the head with a rock._

" _Get away from my mothers!" We heard Creek roar. We turned and saw both Creek and Christine holding rocks in their hands, ready to use them if they didn't back off. The brief distraction was all we needed to punch the circus owner in the nose and run for the hills._

" _Kids run, RUN!" I screamed as we started running from the mob. The kids listened this time and we ran into the woods behind our house, hoping to lose them in the tall grass and trees._

" _After them!" We heard the circus owner scream. None of us looked back, to scared to see if any of them were right behind us or not. There was a small drop a few feet ahead of us, a small one of just two feet. We had to take it if we hoped to escape them. We jumped landing both feet on the ground. Christine landed wrong however and she fell to the ground, holding her ankle._

" _I hurt my ankle, oh god I think I twisted it!"_

" _Can you get up?" Chenille asked worried._

" _I think so." Christine replied as she grabbed hold of Chenille's hand who helped her to her feet._

" _Don't bother guys." The Circus owner replied as him and his goons surrounded us, swords drawn._

" _Hand over my daughter Chenille" Rayes demanded "And I will promise these guys won't have to kill you."_

" _Dad, why are you doing this?"_

" _Because he knows this things place is in the circus." The owner said "He's not a naive little kid, who still has a whole lot of growing up to do."_

" _I am more grown up then you will ever be dirt bag."_

" _Boys grab Phantom," The owner replied referring Creek to his stage name. "And grab the girls to all_ three _of them." The owner's goons them came up from behind and grabbed us and Christine, much to Rayes shock._

" _Hey I thought we agreed that my daughter would not get hurt!?"_

" _Sorry Rayes but if you kept her tied in her room like you were supposed to this wouldn't be a issue. Now she has seen to much and her naive love for the boy here will cause her to go the police if we let her go. She has seen to much I'm afraid, and now must face the same fate as the others._

" _No!" Rayes screamed as he attempted to lung at the owner, only for the owner to impale him through the abdomen with his sword. Rayes was dead within seconds after he hit the floor._

" _Now ladies," The owner said calmly has he put his sword back in his sheath. "If you had just given up the boy nicely we wouldn't have to do this to you. But sadly, you had to be little pains in the butt. And now we are forced to do something we didn't want to do." The owner looked up to face his goons. "Boy's the ropes." Our captures suddenly put nooses around our neck's attempting to hang us. Me and Chenille tried to put on a brave face, hoping to hide the fear that we were feeling inside. Christine didn't even attempt to hide her fear, she was straight up sobbing in terror, witnessing her father's death didn't help the matter at all._

" _No please!" Creek cried as he struggled to get free from his capture "You have me, that's enough let them go!"_

" _I'm afraid I can't do that. They need to learn that there is consequences for messing with things that don't belong to them."_

 _Creek suddenly formed a rage we had never seen before, using the magic he learned in the circus, he made a knife appear in his hands and stabbed his capture in the stomach, making sure it was deep enough to kill him. He then formed another knife and threw both of them at our captures, aiming it just right that it didn't hit either us or Christine but instead hit our captors right in the neck. The owner was next, screaming in rage Creek tackled the owner and the two of them rolled down a heal, Creek punching him in the face as they rolled_

" _You... dare... to... threaten... my... mother!?..." As soon as they stopped rolling Creek picked up a rock and started beating the owner over the face with it. He started beating him with it, refusing to stop until he was sure the owner was dead._

 _As the owner died, his entire face covered with blood, Creek tossed the rock to the side and calmed down. Taking deep breaths he looked at his hands and saw they were covered with the owner's blood. His eyes widened in realization, he just took a life, scratch that he took four lives. And it was his fault, they all attacked them because of_ him. _Us, and Christine ran down the hill in a attempt to comfort the distraught Creek, but to our surprise Creek put out his hands to stop us._

" _Don't come anymore near me."_

" _Creek?" Christine gasped_

" _Sweetie what our you talking about?" I asked concerned._

" _This is my fault, you nearly died tonight because of me. Because I thought I could be happy and have a life."_

" _Sweetie that's not true it's not your fault it was..."_

" _IT WAS MY FAULT!" Creek insisted "I nearly got you all killed. I..." Creek was freaking out. He was scared and wasn't thinking straight, what he witnessed got to him, and he blamed himself for it. "I'm sorry I can't risk any of you getting hurt because of me again."_

" _Creek what our you talking about?" Christine asked scared_

" _I'm sorry, I love you, which is why I have to do this." Creek took off running deeper into the woods. We tried to follow after him, shouting for him to please stop, but he kept on. He ran so fast that none of us could keep up. Soon we collapsed on the ground, no longer able to run as we looked towards the direction Creek ran, we had lost him. Christine fell to her knees in tears and Chenille wrapped her arm around her to comfort her. Within a little under thirty minutes she had lost both her father and her boyfriend all at once. Despite our best attempts to act strong, tears weld up in our eyes too. This wasn't Creek's fault but he blamed himself. All Creek wanted was a happy life and now, he left it behind out of fear of harming us again. Not realizing that leaving us hurt us more than that noose ever could._

 _Creek took a train to Paris and arrived the next morning. As he walked around the new city he saw a opera mask and cloak on display in a store window. Wanting to hide his face from the crowd fearing that someone might see him and report him, Creek smashed the window and took the mask, cloak and a wig to hide in, that day he was no longer Creek, but the Phantom, the Phantom of the Opera._

"Oh my God." Branch gasped in disbelief as Satin finished her story.

"That is so horrible," Poppy had closed fist over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes "No one deserves what he went through."

"Now you see why he is what you see today." Satin replied, tears of her own started to fall as she reminisced that terrifying day. "My son was not a monster, he wanted to be loved like everyone else, but the world rejected him."

Something suddenly donned on Poppy "Wait a second, you said Christine had pink hair and skin, was it a similar shade as mine perhaps?"

"Actually it was the exact same shade." Satin "He looks at you and he sees Christine." Poppy's eyes widened in shock when she heard that.

"It was never just about your voice Poppy." Satin continued "That may have been how he discovered you, but when he laid eyes on you he saw the woman he lost, and now he will do _anything_ to make sure he doesn't lose her again."

"But Poppy is not Christine." Branch replied

"I know." Satin replied "But Creek's mind is at a unstable position right now. The lost of Christine messed him up so bad. To the point he is losing his mind. The Creek you see now is not the same Creek that he was when he was with us, and I'm afraid he is slowly becoming what the world feared him to be."

"Be careful Branch," Chenille said "With Creek's unstable mind he is becoming dangerous. He sees you as someone trying to take Christine away from him again, and he might try to attack you as a result. Don't let him get to you. We are going to try to get through to him somehow but in the mean time you have to be careful. Creek is becoming unpredictable and I don't know how far he will go to try to get back the love he feels he lost."

Down in Creek's lair, Creek was sharpening a sword, next to him on a table laid a picture of Christine and a picture of Poppy. He picked up the picture of Poppy, and studied it hard, but all he saw in her picture was Christine.

"Don't worry Christine," Creek replied, now calling Poppy Christine instead of her real name. "I will get you back." Creek through his sword at a photo of Branch he pinned on the wall. The sword struck Branch's photo right between the eyes, impaling the wall behind it. Creek removed the sword and glared at the hole he left in the photo. "Whatever it takes."

 **Why are all of you holding pitchforks? You all knew something tragic was going to happen.**

 **Now with me updating this story twice this week I'm going to wait another week before updating again so I can work on my other stories next week. I have readers wanting me to update those as well and have put them off long enough.**

 **Until then, see you all later.**


	12. Wishing you were somehow here again

**Act 2: Scene 5 At the Paris Opera house.**

The following day Poppy was back at the theater rehearsing for Creek's play. Suki and Branch went along for support but as soon as Poppy was busy practicing her scenes Branch pulled Suki aside to talk to her privately.

"Suki I need you do something for me. It involves Poppy."

"Anything for Poppy, what is it?"

"Me and Poppy now know the true reason why the Phantom is obsessed with her. She reminds him of a old girlfriend of his, she even looks like her."

"Are you serious?"

"I am, and he is so obsessed with recapturing what he believes he has lost."

"But Poppy is not his old lover is she?"

"No, but losing his old girlfriend has messed him up to the point where he has gone crazy. And in his fragile mind he thinks Poppy is his old girlfriend returning to him. Because of that he is coming after me and anyone else who is keeping him from her."

"So what do you want with me then?"

"I have a feeling the Phantom is going to show up at the showing of his play. When that happens we are going to set up a trap for him. I am going to reveal myself to him, and voluntarily use myself as bait to lure him into to the back of the theater away from the crowd. There you will have every cop in Paris waiting for him. The cops will gun him down and we will end his reign of terror once and for all."

"Don't you think that is a little extreme?" Suki replied "What does Poppy think?"

"Poppy doesn't know about this and I don't want her to know. She has taken sympathy on him and doesn't realize just how dangerous he is. She has a good heart and is why she feels sorry and taken sympathy on her and I admire her good heart, it's one of the many things I love about her. That being said however the Phantom won't stop unless someone puts a stop to him. I don't want it to come to this Suki but you didn't see what he did at the theater. We are lucky nobody got killed in that mayhem, next time we may not be so lucky, he needs to be stopped once and for all. I'm scared for Poppy."

"I'm scared for Poppy to Branch but we need to think this through, what will Poppy think if she knows you are planning on taking another life just to protect hers?"

"I am a soldier Suki, I spent years in the military ready to take a life to protect my country. Now I am fighting to protect Poppy, and I am willing to do _anything_ to protect her."

"I ask one thing from you first. Try to get through to the Phantom before the play. If you can't and he refuses to back down from his attacks then I help you. But only because I care for Poppy. I will not fire a gun though, I will not have someone's life on my conscious."

"I will see what I can do Suki. But I don't think he will listen."

The two of them suddenly overheard Smidge arguing with Poppy. Smidge was accusing Poppy of trying to sabotage her career.

"I know you are in cahoots with the Phantom, Poppy!"

"How could you possible accuse me of something like that? I am the victim here!"

"Oh really then how come he only truly started showing up until you arrived here huh? Answer me!"

"Because he thinks I am a lost lover of his that's why."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. You and him are working together to help boost your career. If I wasn't scared of your murderous partner in crime I would go to the authorities right now and have you arrested for sabotage.

"How dare you Smidge." Poppy growled "If you truly feel like that then get out. No one is forcing you to be part of this show."

"Oh you will like that don't you? For me to be completely out of the picture so you can have the spotlight for yourself. Well unfortunately for you I won't quit that easy. I will still be a part of this show and when the theater critics gives my performance a better review then your pathetic excuse of acting, then not even your psychotic phantom friend can get rid of me."

If Poppy was a violent person she would have strangled Smidge for her hateful and bitter accusations but as Smidge walked off Poppy took a deep breath and quickly calmed down. She had enough to worry about with the phantom right now to be worrying about a jealous woman's hatred of her right now.

Frustrated, exhausted and not knowing what else to do about the Phantom situation, after rehearsals Poppy left to visit her father's grave. She hadn't been here much since her father past, she never truly got over him dying from pneumonia at the age of sixty five. When she was lost however like she was now, and didn't know what to do, she would often come here for guidance, hoping that her father's spirit could show her the path.

Poppy got on her knees and stared at her father's tombstone, the statuette of a weeping angel looking down at his grave marker covered in snow.

"Father," Poppy wept "I wish you were still around because I am so lost. I thought when I became a singer that I would be happy, that all my problems and worries would disappear. But there is a Phantom who is obsessed with me and believes to be someone I'm not. I have tried to be brave, I have to take pity on him and show sympathy because it was peoples fear that turned the man into what he has became, but I am still terrified. I am scared that he might try to hurt Branch, hurt Suki or someone else close just to get to me. And then there is Smidge, that jealous prima donna with a ego the size of China who is blaming me for everything bad going on. Refusing to see that I am the victim in all of this. I don't know what to do now father. This is not how I thought my life would be when I started my career. I thought I would be happy, but I'm not. If you are listening, I need your guidance, because I am so lost right now. I wish you could still be here with me. I wish you were somehow here again.

" _You were one my one companion, you were all that mattered._

 _You were once a friend a father. Then my world was shattered._

 _Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near._

 _Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here._

 _Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would._

 _Dreaming of you won't held me do all that you dreamed I could._

 _Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental,_

 _seem for you the wrong companions; you were warm and gentle."_

Poppy looked up at the snow falling from the sky, her tears freezing to the ground as they fell from her face.

" _Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!_

 _No more memories, no more silent tears! No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me to say goodbye... Help me to say... Goodbye!_

As Poppy finished her song she suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from the mausolem. She turned her head and saw the Phantom sitting on top of it. Under the guise of the angel of music again.

" _Wandering child so lost so helpless, yearning for my guidance."_

Poppy slowly started walking towards Creek, allowing herself to fall under his trance again.

 _Angel of father friend or Phantom who is it there staring?_

 _(Have you forgotten your)_

 _Angel oh speak, what endless longings, echo in this whisper._

 _Too long you wondered in winter,"_ Phantom sang _"Far from my fathering gaze."_

 _Wildly my mind beats against you"_ Poppy sang trying to resist the trance. " _Yet the soul obeys."_

As Poppy slowly continued to walk toward Creek the two started singing together

 _Angel of music You/I denied me/You.! Turning from true beauty! Angel of Music! Do not shun me/ My protector! Come to your/ me strange angel!_

" _I am your angel of music"_ Creek sang " _Come to me; angel of music."_

"No! Poppy wait!" Poppy suddenly heard Branch cry out, riding up to her on horseback

"Branch?" Poppy snapped out of her trance

"I know you take pity on Creek, but you can't allow yourself to fall into his trance." Branch just barely dodged a fireball that Creek shot his way. Drawing his sword Creek jumped off the mausolem and lunged for Branch. Branch didn't want to fight, he wanted to keep his promise to Suki and give Creek the shot of redemption. But with Creek lunging for him he had no choice but draw his own sword and fend off Creek.

"Listen Creek!" Branch cried as the two clashed swords "I promised I would give you a shot to reform and here it is! You need to back off now! I know you went through a horrible life, you were rejected by everyone and lost the love of your life, but this is not the way to go. This girl you are after, she is not Christine! She is not your lost love!"

"You don't speak her name!" Creek screamed shooting another fireball at Branch. Branch just barely had time to dodge it

"Look at what you have become! Is this what your mother wanted from you? Is this what Christine would want of you? You think she would still love you if you killed me? Or would she be terrified of you like everyone else is?"

"SHUT UP!" Creek shot another fireball, this time it hit Branch in the side knocking him into the snow.

"BRANCH!" Poppy cried running up to where Branch laid. Creek drew his sword, ready to end Branch, but Poppy leaned over him and put her hand out blocking Creek's path.

"No stop please!" Poppy cried "I will go with you, I will stay in your lair I will do whatever you want, just please do not kill him!"

Creek stood over the two trolls, carefully considering Poppy's proposal. The distraction gave Branch the moment he needed to react over and grab his sword and swing it toward Creek.

"Branch no!" Poppy screamed Phantom noticed Branch's attack and disappeared in a gulf of flames. When the flames settled all that remained was a pile of ash where Creek once stood.

"I could of reached to him," Poppy whined. Branch didn't respond as he put his sword in his sheath. He gave Creek his chance but he was to lost to listen to reason. Now it was war.

In a nearby city Satin and Chenille walked up to a small cottage and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a pink female troll in her late thirties.

"Satin, Chenille, what are you doing...?"

"Christine," Chenille cried, "Creek needs your help."

 **I would love to see Anna Kendrick play Christine in a Broadway performance of Phantom of the Opera sometime. Or maybe in a remake of the movie if Hollywood chose to. I just see her being perfect for the role.**

 **And yeah, Branch might seem a little out of character in this chapter but fear for someone you love will make you do things you normally wouldn't do.**


	13. Point of no return

**I'm moving into a new apartment and won't have internet until Tuesday so I decided to get this up today so not to keep you waiting too long. Enjoy.**

 **(Act 2 Scene 6: At the opera theater)**

"I don't believe it," Christine replied as she and the twins made their way to the Opera house. "This is where Creek has been hiding this whole time?" The day had come for the showing of _Don Jaun Triumphant_ Satin and Chenille knew Creek was going to be there and they also knew something bad was probably going to go down meaning Satin and Chenille needed to be there for when it happened. Satin and Chenille had filled Christine in on everything that had happened with Creek between the time he had ran away till now. They even filled her in on how Creek was losing his mind ever since running away. Christine couldn't believe that her sweet Creek could possibly turn into what the twins had described, but the twins believed that Christine could possibly calm him down if they could reunite. Christine, who never truly got over losing Creek herself and had never married as a result, was willing to do anything to get her Creek back. She just prayed that there was still enough Creek in there to listen.

"Yes Creek has been hiding here for the past several years, even built himself a lair down in the cellar." Chenille replied

"He always did love music, it was one of the many things I admired about him." Christine said "But I still don't see how he could become the person you described to me on the way."

"Losing you changed him" Satin replied "After the incident with the circus and your father he lost touched of who he was. He was more convinced then ever that society would never accept him, and as more and more people attacked him for what he looked like the more and more it changed him. He started believing that he really was the monster that people believed him to be because that's how people acted around him. Now that Poppy has entered his life and looks like you he believes he can have the relationship he had with you again."

"But there is a man already in her life you mentioned. And Creek is after him."

"Which is why he needs you more than ever." Chenille replied "You are the only one who can reach to him, save him from becoming the monster everyone feared him to be."

"I will do what I can." Christine replied "I just hope he isn't completely gone.

"You and us both" Satin replied.

Inside the opera house Suki was leading in thirty five of Paris's best cops all armed and ready for when the Phantom showed his face. Despite her hesitation at first, when Branch told her that the Phantom had tried to kill him at the cemetery that was all it took for Suki to become dedicated to Branch's plan. If the Phantom was willing to kill in order to get to Poppy then Suki would do anything to stop him, even possibly taking the Phantom out herself to save her friends. She had never plotted against a life before but her friends were in danger, so as a result she put her conscious aside and led the armed police men into the opera house, ready to end the Phantom's reign of terror permanently.

Branch sat in Box six, on the upper floor of the Opera house, sitting beside Cooper and Biggie. Branch had filled the two theater owners in on his plan, something they were both in favor for. They two were beyond tired of the Phantom's antics and was ready to move on with their lives without fear of the Phantom's interference.

Back stage, Poppy exhaled slowly, trying to let go of her fears. She knew Creek would show up, she knew he would interfere and try to take her back as his. That was inevitable. Still she knew that she was a professional and despite her fears and convictions the show still had to go on, regardless of what she feared would or would not happen.

The Curtains opened and the show was underway. Suki, Branch, the police all waited for the Phantom to show up, for the first couple of scenes nothing happened and the show went on as planned. For a while they were starting to wonder if the Phantom would even show up.

"You think you scared him off?" Biggie asked Branch

"No he will show, I know he will."

"Well you did have your friend bring in several dozen cops." Cooper replied "That type of stuff is hard to go undetected. What if the Phantom spotted them and decided to flee?"

"He's to stubborn for that, he will show up, and we will be ready for when he does."

As the next song number ended, Guy Diamond walked backstage, not being needed for another couple of scenes. As he exited the stage he noticed a shadow creeping up behind him. He turned around and gasped as the Phantom wrapped his hair around his mouth preventing him from screaming. The Phantom drugged him farther and farther back stage as Guy Diamond tried desperately to get free.

"What are you going to do to me?" Guy Diamond cried. The Phantom didn't answer as he drug him into a dark hallway and disappeared.

As it became time for Guy Diamond to show up on stage again, the Phantom showed up, dressed in Guy Diamond's outfit. Despite his outfit Poppy knew who it was. Branch knew it too, pointing it out to Biggie and Cooper he got up from his seat and ran to find Suki, ready to act.

" _You have come here"_ Phantom sang as he walked slowly to Poppy _"In pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent._

 _I have brought you. That our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no seconds thoughts_ , _you've decided. Decided..._

 _Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end._

Creek grabbed Poppy and gave her a small spin and pulled her close to him, her back touching his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Biggie and Cooper held their breaths as they feared the Phantom would do something that would hurt their star.

" _Past the thought of if or when, no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend."_ Creek pulled Poppy's face towards his as a act to get her to kiss him. _"What raging fire shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks the door, what sweet sweet seduction lies before us?_

Poppy pulled her face away but remained in Creeks arms as he continued to sing _Past the point of no return, the final threshold what warm unspoken secrets will we learn Past the point of no return?"_

Branch arrived to the bottom floor along with Suki and the cops.

"What's the plan now?" Suki asked

"As soon as the Phantom lets go of Poppy I'm going to expose myself to him, and make him come after me. That is when you have the cops take them out."

"Still seems a little drastic but I will do anything for Poppy."

Despite her fears knowing that she was face to face with Creek again, Poppy forced herself to go on with the performance. Creek unwrapped his arm from Poppy's waist and took Poppy by the hand and led her up a stairwell on stage as it was time for Poppy to sing her lines,

" _You have brought me to that moment where words run dry to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence._

 _I have come here. Hardly , the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thougts. I've decided, decided._

 _Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun! Past all thought of right and wrong, one final question, how long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames consume us?_

Fake flames surrounded Poppy and Creek acting like it was consuming the two as Poppy and Creek sung the last part together. _"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge has crossed so stand and watch it burn. We have crossed the point of no return._

The fake flames descended and Creek took Poppy by the hands and stared into the eyes as he sung to her going off script so he could pour his heart out to Poppy as a last ditch resort to win her over _"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Lead me, save me from this solitude, say you want me with you here beside me. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine That's all I ask of..."_

Poppy suddenly yanked off Creek's mask. Exposing his disfigured face to the entire theatere. Creek froze in shock at Poppy's sudden action and stared at the crowed as they screamed in horror at his face.

"That wasn't supposed to happened!" Chenille gasped

"Oh my gah!" Smidge screamed from the crowd as she stared at Creek's face for the first time.

Fuzzbert, who was conducting the show instantly ran off his stool and ran for the exit, afraid the Phantom was going to do something to him again.

Even Branch and Suki paused in shock seeing Creek's face for the first time. The cops stared in horror and one started to point his gun. Only for Suki to pull it away.

"No don't you might hit Poppy you idiot!"

Exposed and humiliated, Creek grabbed Poppy and caused a smoke screen that made them both disappear. Another cop shot his gun at the smoke, but as the smoke settled they all saw that the two of them were gone and the bullet was stuck in a wall.

"Where did they go?" Suki gasped in horror.

"I've got to find her!" Branch screamed running off to try to find the entrance way to Creek's layer.

"What do we do now?" The cop that fired his gun asked Suki. Suki thought for a minute and then turned to the horrified audience.

"We are going to find Poppy, we are going to save her from that monster, and we are going to end the Phantom's reign of terror once and for all! Who's with me?" Most of the audience stood up and yelled, and formed a mob with Suki. Cooper, Biggie, Fuzzbert, and even Smidge joined the party, determined to end the Phantom once and for all. As they marched off to track down the Phantom Satin, Chenille, and Christine stared at each other in horror.

"What do we do now?" Christine gasped "They are going to kill Creek!"

"We got to get you to him now!" Chenille said as they got up and ran towards the entrance to Creek's lair. Thankfully unlike the others going after Creek, the twins new where the entrance to the lair was. "Your Creek's only hope now Christine!"

 **Only have two chapters left then this story will be finished. So as a result I am going to go ahead and try to get started on my Trolls adaption of How to Train your Dragon, which will now be titled "Trainer of Dragons." My goal is to try to get it up Thursday if all possible but don't get mad if it's not up by then, I'm getting this up as fast as I can.**

 **Till then take care everyone.**


	14. Down once more

**Some of your reactions from the last reaction was funny. I love torturing you people.**

 **(Act 2 Scene 7: In Creek's lair)**

" _Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair,"_ Creek drug Poppy back down to his lair. After being unmasked and revealed to the entire opera house, Creek was determined more then ever to keep Poppy with him forever, never to leave his lair again. Of course he knew that everybody would be looking for him, he did just drag Poppy with him to his lair. They would surly be looking to rescue her from the Phantom's grasp. He was ready for them though, he knew they were no match to his magic. When they came for Poppy he would slaughter each and every one of them, starting with Poppy's pathetic lover boy Branch. _Down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down the path into darkness deep as HELL!"_

Creek turned to Poppy as he drug her downstairs and started screaming in her face. _"Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

Outside the lair Suki was leading the mod down the hallways of the opera house looking to track down the phantom and rescue Poppy from his evil grasp. " _Track down this monster he must be found, track down this monster he must be found._

Creek reached the bottom of his lair, he clung Poppy to his chest and grabbed his sword readying himself for whoever came for them. He was ready to end this once and for all. _Hounded down by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere. Poppy Why? Why?"_

"We're here, We must hurry!" Chenille cried as she removed a window from Poppy's dressing room revealing a secret passageway. "This will lead us straight to the Creek's lair. We must find him before the the mob does. They are going to kill him."

"It's been so long, do you think Creek will still even recognize me?"

"He has to." Chenille replied "No matter how long it's been, the second he sees you he will no who you are. Now go, hurry!"

In another part of the lair Branch was running hallway to hallway trying to find the door that led to Creek's lair. He tried door after door, hallway after hallway but nothing. Suddenly, after running down what had to be the sixth hallway he suddenly felt himself going through a trap door. Branch fell three stories and landed hard on to a hard concrete floor.

" Branch?" Branch heard someone call out for him as he picked himself off the floor, moaning. Branch turned his head and saw Guy Diamond tied with chains around his arms, leg and waist.

"How did you...?" Branch started to ask confused.

"That maniac Phantom did this to me. He's finally snapped!" The two of them heard panels in the walls open, their eyes widened in horror as they saw water start to pore in.

"This isn't good." The two of them them saw the the ceiling to the room they were in were covered in spikes, and it slowly started lowering.

"Oh god we are doomed." Guy Diamond started panicking. Branch saw a set of keys on the floor. He didn't know if Creek dropped them accidentally or left them their on purpose to play with them but not wasting anytime he ran over and grabbed them.

"The ceiling!" Guy Diamond screamed, "take care of the ceiling first it's closing in on us!"

The floor was starting to get flooded, the water was already up to their knees, but regardless Branch ran to the spinning wheels that were lowering the ceiling. The ceiling was closing in at a fast rate. Judging by Branch's calculations they had less than a minute before the ceiling crushed them. Branch pulled out his sword and stared at it. If he used it to stop the lowering ceiling he would have nothing to fight Creek with. But if he didn't use it to stop the ceiling than their would be nothing left to stop the lowering ceiling from crushing them. Branch knew what he had to do. With a deep sigh he plunged his sword between the two rotating wheels and stopped the ceiling a close four feet from their head. Now to get Guy Diamond unchained and get out of that room before they drowned. The water was already up to their waist, soon they would be completely submerged underwater. Branch swam to where he saw the keys laying and dived down, picking them up off the floor and swimming up to Guy Diamond. With Guy Diamond sitting on the floor due to the chains the water was up to his neck and he was gasping for air. Branch took a deep breath and dived underwater, quickly unlocking the chains to his feet. While still underwater he swam to where the chains around his arms and quickly unlocked them. Then he unlocked the chains around his waist freeing Guy Diamond. Branch swam up and gasped for air.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Guy Diamond panicked. With the water up to their necks Branch dived down again to search for the a lock to a door. He saw one on the other side of the room six feet ahead of them. Grabbing Guy Diamond by the hand he swam the two of them to the door, grabbed the keys and quickly unlocked the door. The water then pored out as well as Guy Diamond and Branch. The two trolls coughed loudly as they gasped for air and tried to get the water out of their lungs.

"That guy is a madman." Guy Diamond coughed.

"Go get yourself somewhere safe." Branch ordered as he picked himself off the floor.

"Wait what are you about to do?"

"I'm going after the Phantom, he has Poppy!"

"Poppy's in danger too?"

"Yes and I have to save her. Now get out of here."

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice." Guy Diamond ran off while Branch turned and started running the other way.

"I'm coming for you Poppy."

As Guy Diamond ran out of Creek's lair he soon ran into Suki who was still leading the mob searching for the phantom.

"Guy Diamond?" Smidge gasped "Oh my gah we thought you were dead what happened?"

"The Phantom, he abducted me and tried to to kill me. He drug me down to a trap in his lair."

"You know were his lair his?" Suki gasped.

"Yes, follow me."

" _Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?"_ Poppy asked as Creek held her close to his chest while waiting for the enemy with his sword in hand. Refusing to let her go. _"Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_

" _That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joy of flesh."_ Creek sang nearly choking on tears _"This face the infection, which poisons our love. This face which earned a world's fear and loathing. Chains and masks that were my first bits of clothing. Pity comes to late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this before your eyes!"_

" _This haunted face holds no horror for me now."_ Poppy sang, trying to reach through to Creek one last time. _"It's in your soul, that the true distortion lies."_

Creek suddenly heard footsteps running towards their direction. A wicked smile curled Creek's face. He knew exactly who was coming for Poppy.

" _Wait, I think, my dear, we have a guest."_

"Branch!" Poppy cried

" _This is indeed an unparalleled delight."_ Creek smiled. Branch ran into the room, Creek clung unto Poppy even tighter as he pointed his sword towards Branch's direction and started stepping backwards. _"I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true. You have truly made my night."_

" _Let me go!"_ Poppy pleaded

" _Free her."_ Branch begged. _"Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?"_

" _Your lover makes a passionate plea."_ Creek turned towards Poppy."

" _Branch please it's useless."_

Branch got on his knees begging for Creek to release Poppy to him. _"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!"_

" _The world showed no compassion to me!"_

" _Poppy, Poppy, let me have her."_

" _No such chance sir. I bid you welcome but do you think I will just hand her over? You want her then it's a battle to the death. Winner takes her hand. So say lets BEGIN!"_ Creek swung his sword, Branch had to swerve right to avoid getting sliced. He couldn't keep dodging Creeks swings forever. Without a weapon he was basically a sitting duck.

" _Order your fine horses now! Raise your hand to the level of your eyes. Nothing can save you now except perhaps Poppy!"_ Branch hid behind a statue, he knew he was no match for Creek. Creek knew that to, and as he paced through the lair searching for his target he turned towards Poppy and gave her a ultimatum. " _START A NEW LIFE HERE WITH ME! BUY HIS FREEDOM WITH YOUR LOVE! REFUSE ME AND YOU SEND YOUR LOVER TO HIS DEATH! THIS IS YOUR CHOICE! THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!_

Poppy didn't know what to do, she couldn't let Branch die, but at the same time she couldn't imagine her life without him _"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of HATE!"_

"Poppy forgive me, Please forgive me." Branch ran from his hiding spot right towards Creek's blade. He knew attacking Creek head on was suicide, but if he was going to die it would be by his own choice. He refused to force Poppy to choose his life over her freedom. Creek would have none of it though. He shot a fireball that hit Branch in the chest. It didn't kill him but it severely wounded him. Branch laid on the ground, clinging his chest as he winced in pain. Creek walked over to him, put his foot on Branch's burned chest, and pressed down, pinning him. Creek then pointed his sword at Branch's neck and turned towards Poppy.

" _So do you spend your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?"_

" _Why make her lie to you to save me?"_ Branch moaned between clinched teeth.

"I gave you my mind blindly." Poppy replied

"You try my patience, make your choice." Creek demanded, pressing his sword harder at Branch's throat.

Poppy couldn't do it. She couldn't let Branch die. Yes it would mean she would spend the rest of her life with someone she didn't love. But it would mean that Branch would live. She was just about to give in to Creek's demands when suddenly a new set of foot stepts was heard coming through the hall. Scratch that multiple sets.

"CREEK STOP!" Creek turned around and his eyes widened in shock and he dropped his sword. Standing in front of him with his mothers was the girl he thought he lost many years ago, who he thought he would never see again.

"Christine?"

"Creek," Christine wept.

"This is your old lover?" Poppy gasped

Creek let go of Branch and walked slowly towards Christine, neither said a word for a almost a minute as they both stared at each other. Creek put his hand on Christine's cheek in disbelief and Christine put her hand over Creek's scars.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Creek it's me." Christine wept. "I never forgot about you, even when you ran away I always remembered you, and loved you. But Creek you have to stop this. You are not a murderer, and if you do this you will only become the monster everyone fear you are."

"I already am a killer Christine. That is why I ran away. I killed someone, and I have only killed more people in the process."

"I know your mother filled me in on everything. But you never killed innocent blood. Every person you killed was only in self defense or tried to kill you first for your face. You do this Creek and you will become a murderer and will become the monster everyone labeled you as. Please, this is not the Creek I know. The Creek I know, that I fell in love with was the sweetest person on the planet. And I want that Creek back."

Creek closed his eyes and started sobbing, he wanted to be that man again too, but with everything he had done, he feared it was to late. "I have done so many bad things since I left you Christine, unforgivable things. I don't know if I can ever become the man you loved again."

"Yes you can." Christine took Creek's hands into her own and looked him in the eyes with a expression of love."I can help you find yourself again, so can your mothers. I will be by your side and I will never leave you again. Creek, _Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Lead me, save me from this solitude, say you want me with you here beside me. Anywhere you go let me go too. Creek That's all I ask of you."_ Christine than pulled Creek in for a kiss, the two of them closed their eyes as they got lost in the moment. Even after all these years, Christine's kisses felt the same as they did to Creek since the first time they kissed at the prom. As their lips parted Christine whispered to Creek "Do the right thing."

Creek turned to Poppy who was helping Branch off the floor. He then heard other footsteps starting to make their way into the lair their chants echoing through the walls.

 _Track down this monster he must be found._

"Go!" Creek ordered Poppy, "Take him, forget me. Forget all of this."

" _Let us hunt down this animal who runs to ground."_

"Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you."

" _Revenge for Poppy, revenge for everything!"_

Everybody started running as fast as they could. Creek took a torch and led the way to a secret exit that nobody but him had taken before. They came to another lake, this one separate from the one Creek used to bring Poppy to the lair the first time.

"Take the boat it will lead you straight out of here. Promise me never to tell the secret you know, of the angel of hell.

" _Too long he has preyed on us, but now we know, the Phantom of the opera is there deep down below."_

Poppy and Branch boarded the boat. Creek pushed the boat into the water as Poppy started paddling.

"GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

Poppy and Branch didn't look back, Creek watched until they disappeared in the fog, they would be safe. No one would find them down here.

"We got to get out of here." Chenille replied "I can here them getting closer."

"Christine, if you go with me we will always be hunted for how I look. Are you willing to live a life on the run with me?"

"I am my love."

"Well then, let's go." The four of them grabbed hands, Creek turned and gave one last look at the place he called home for the past several years. " _Christine I love you"_ Creek started to sob weep again, thinking of all the years he wasted down here. Running away when he could have started a new life with her by his side. He had been so foolish."

"It will be okay Creek, I'm here and I will never leave again. _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime."_

" _Say the word and I will follow you."_ Creek sang a smile forming on his face as he dried his tears.

" _Share each day with me, each night, each morning!"_ Christine sang back.

" _You alone can make my song take flight."_ Creek finished before they all four came in for a group hug, together once again. " _IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!"_ Creek formed smoke around them and they all vanished, the only trace of Creek that was left was his cloak and mask.

Suki and the mob arrived one minute later, only to be greeted with the sweet music of the music box. On it was a note that read "Poppy is safe." Suki didn't know what that meant but when Guy Diamond walked up to her carrying the mask of the Phantom everyone knew...

The Phantom was gone.

 **One final chapter and then we are done. See you then.**


	15. Memories

**Here it is everyone. The final chapter. After this I will be getting back to Trainer of dragons but I wanted to finish this up first. So without further ado. Let's do this.**

 **Black Raider. Seriously? I made the famous Black Raider cry? Will have to mark that down as a accomplishment.**

 **Act 2: Scene 8 (Paris 1933)**

"So what happened next Grandma Poppy?"

"Seriously, you can't just stop right there." Harper replied "What happened to the Phantom? To Christine? To the everybody else in the opera house?"

"Well," Poppy begin "Nobody knows what happened to the Phantom afterwords, after his disappearance from the opera house neither Creek, Christine or the twins were ever seen again. Suki and the mob searched for him for days but ultimately turned up empty. After a while when they knew he wasn't going to come back everybody gave up on the search and went on with there lives. Soon the legend of the Phantom of the opera took off. The Phantom became like Bigfoot for a lot of people. Many people claimed they saw what looked like a deformed troll roaming the streets but nothing was confirmed. Eventually the public starting writing him off as just myth."

"Didn't anybody in the mob try to fight back those claims?" Rosie asked

"At first, but eventually me and Branch met up with everyone and convinced them to just stay quite. It took a lot of convincing, especially to Guy Diamond and Smidge but eventually everybody agreed it was for the best to just let it go. That it was time to just move on with their lives and forget about everything that happened.

"And did they?" Harper asked "What happened to everybody, to Cooper, to Guy Diamond, To Semidge and Suki?"

"Well Cooper and Biggie ended up selling the opera house shortly after those events. After everything that happened with Creek they didn't won't to work in theater ever again. They ended up using the money that they got from the opera house to open up a bakery selling cupcakes and other pastries."

"Sounds delicious." Rosie replied "Great now I'm hungry again."

"But you just ate a whole bowl of banana pudding?" Scarlett laughed

"I always have room for a cupcake or two." Rosie answered "Are they still in business."

"Actually I just read a couple weeks ago that they just retired."

"Aww man." Rosie whined

"Yep, They are now happily enjoying retirement in Miami, buying a house on the beach with a great view of the ocean."

"Lucky them." Scarlett replied

"As for everybody else" Poppy continued "Fuzzbert actually stayed at the Opera house until it closed down. Continuing to conduct opera's until the doors closed for the last time and became a tourist attraction. Guy Diamond left the stage for good and moved as far away from France as possible, still to traumatized with everything that happened. He ended up settling down in Norway and took up painting."

"Ooh I like the sound of that." Harper replied

"Smidge kept on singing. Even after everything Creek done to her she was still to proud to stop singing. She just refused to do it at the opera house anymore. She instead moved to Italy and performed on stages across the country. As for Suki, she stuck around and we still stayed in touch. Me and Branch left Paris and moved to London after we married but me and Suki still stayed in touch through letters. We are actually going to go visit her after we are done here. She is anxious to meet you for the first time, she has only seen pictures of you."

"Hello everybody." A female purple glittery troll said walking up to the group. "Are you all ready for the tour?"

"Yes!" Rosie squealed "Grandma Poppy was just telling us about the famous

Phantom of the Opera."

"Well there is a whole lot more to learn inside" The tour guide said "You ready to see the opera house for yourself."

"Yes!" Rosie Squealed as she took Branch by the hand and dragging him along. "Come On Grandpa Branch."

"Okay, Okay, will you slow your little feet down a bit. My old legs can't keep up."

Everybody started to follow the tour guide as she told them everything about the famous opera house. Scarlett noticed however that Poppy wasn't following them, but instead stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming mom?"

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up with you later."

"Where are you going."

"To go visit a old friend."

Scarlett just smiled as she figured she knew who she meant.

In a field right outside the opera house another pink troll stood standing over a set of graves holding a pink rose in her hand. She turned when she heard the sound of footprints walking up to her.

"Sorry I missed the funeral Christine."

"Wasn't much of a funeral, it was really only me and our son there." Christine replied, Poppy stared down at the tombstone which read _Creek Born: 1850 Died 1933 Loving Husband and Father._ Next to Creeks tombstones where the graves of Creeks mothers who died 20 years prior at the age of 91. "Thanks for stopping by Poppy."

"Of course." Poppy replied

"You know Poppy, I never really got the chance to thank you."

"For what."

"For bringing me and Creek back together."

"It wasn't me though, it was Satin and Chenille that found you again."

"But they might never would have tracked me down if you hadn't entered his life. Thanks to you entering his life me and Creek where able to reconcile our relationship, so thank you for that. These past forty five years have been some of the most amazing in my life. And it never would have happened if you hadn't entered his life."

The two woman just stared down at Creek's grave for thirty seconds, neither one of them said a word for each other during that time. Finally Poppy spoke up "I never told anybody you know."

"Hmm..." Christine turned her head to Poppy in confusion

"I never told anybody about Creek, you or the twins while Creek was alive. I kept my promise. I only now said anything to my family because I now know people won't come looking for him.

"It's not like people would have found him anyway." Christine replied "After me and Creek escaped the mob that night all four of us moved to America. There me and Creek got married had a son and lived our lives there in hiding. Creek wrote opera's for the theater but did so in the safety of our house, mailing the directors the scripts under a pen name, only giving them our address to mail the checks to when the play's became a success. Even though he was happy he rarely stepped outside in fear of the rest of world."

"And you was okay with that?"

"I knew the rest of the world never would have accepted Creek for who he was. I didn't care though, as long as Creek was by my side, safe and happy, I didn't care if he spent most of his life indoors or not."

"So why come back here then? When you made your life in America?"

"It was both the twins and Creek's wish to be buried in their home country when they died. Despite living in America their home was always in Paris. When the twins died we came down here and buried them next to the Opera House. And when Creek was on his death bed he declared he wanted to be buried next to his mothers so he could always be beside them. I suppose when I die I will have my son do the same thing. There was one other thing he asked. He asked when he died that you would sing for him one last time."

"Really?"

"He might have had you forget about him but he never forgot about you. You think you can sing for him, one last time?"

Poppy gave Christine a emotional smile "Of course I can." Poppy stared down at down at the grave and started singing.

 _"Midnight, not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. In the lamp light the withered leaves collect at my feet. And the wind begins to moan."_

 _"Memory, all alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then. I remember the I time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again."_

 _"Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters and a street lamp gutters and soon it will be morning."_

 _"Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new life and I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too. And a new day will begin."_

A small tear fell from Poppy's eyes as she remembered all the time she spent with Creek. Even though there was times he could be scary she had to admit not all of it was bad, there was times like when he serenaded her while ice skating that she actually found enjoying herself. And now that he was gone, she felt like she had lost a friend. Thinking of those memories she spent with him she belted her heart out knowing that this was her last time singing to him and wanting to make it the best.

 _"Burnt out end of smoky days the stale cold smell of morning. The street lamp dies, another night is over. Another day is dawning."_

 _"Touch me! It's so easy to leave me, all alone in my memory of my day in the sun. If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is. Look a new days has begun."_

Poppy got on her knees and wiped some leaves from the grave as she took out a red rose. The same colored rose that Creek sent to her in his notes to her all those years ago.

" _I alone helped make your song take flight. It's finished now your music of the night."_

 **Poppy gets up and walks away as the lights dim and the curtains close. The audience roars in applause as the cast walks out from the curtains and takes a bow. Jpbake turns around from the conductors booth to give a bow, only for Tapdancing Giraf to tackle him for scaring him those last couple of chapters.**

 **The End.**

 **Hey there now, wipe your tears away. I know the ending was sad but it's kind of a mixture between the movie and the original book. See in the book The Phantom dies in the end and in the movie it shows a glimpse of a elderly Raoul visiting Christine's grave so I thought I would try to mix those two elements and I hope I pulled it off well.**

 **Song Credit is "Memories" from Cats. I know it's not it's not from Phantom but it's another one of Andrew Lloyd Weber's famous songs so I thought it would work well for the situation.**

 **Thanks one more time to Black Raider for letting me use Rosie and for allowing the changes I made to her. Maybe sometime you can use Scarlett in one of your stories if you want. You already have my permission if you do.**


End file.
